Starlit Destiny
by Heaven's Archer
Summary: Nina has secrets, things Japan is no stranger too. The stars are rearranging. New pathways are revealed, Things people never thought possible. Sometimes all people need are a little push, to make their own destiny. This one is filled with stars.
1. New Faces

**Disclaimer\\:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its related characters, as much as wish I could I just don't. But I do own Nina and ask that if you wish to use her tell me first, I won't say no but it is good to know.

After thinking up this plot I found the FanFiction 'Because of You' and want to say that sadly my plot was similar in the 2nd and 3rd chapters. After this they are different.

As a note to myinterests I would say that reading your story made me finally want to finally post my own. Thanks for the inspiration.

**Note\\:** I am not Japanese and therefore not educated in its finer workings. I will use the Japanese names but, please, don't expect it to be used in the proper Japanese way. I have also done no real research into this subject other than being a fan and looking into Io's so if anything is wrong don't hesitate to say so but realise that is the reason.

**Notes on Io's\\: **Io's is one of Jupiter's largest moons. It is constantly moving around Jupiter and can be seen in a different position every hour. Io's is a constant harbour of volcanic activity. Even though in this Fiction I say it is a place of Natural disaster's and storms, this is just that, a fiction, so don't take it to heart.

This fiction takes place during Sailor Star's and mostly involves the Starlights/Three Lights. Haha I ish gonna give dem hell!!! *Ebil Look*

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: New Faces

The girl gazed towards Crossroad's High school, the place where she would be attending for the rest of her high school life. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the move here, her parents had died in a car crash last year and this was the place they'd always talked about sending her for the reminder of her high school life. Tokyo. So here she was.

Her mid-shin length, chocolate brown hair played in the slight breeze and the scarf she always carried became twisted in the wind. Her long, flowing apple green dress ruffled in the light breath of wind.

Nina began to walk towards her apartment when she saw a beautiful park and decided to take the scenic route.

As she strolled through the pleasant park, she often stopped and smelled the gentle aroma of the wildflowers that overflowed the area. So she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going when she slammed into a young man with silver hair and fell to the ground.

'Hey!' he protested in an arrogant voice, 'Watch where you are going!'

Nina looked up at the man who was now brushing himself off. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached to his waist and his piecing emerald eyes showed that he was obviously a very cocky guy.

'I-I'm sorry, sir' Nina managed to stammer as her cheeks turned an attractive shade of pink, 'I was admiring the view and wasn't watching what was ahead.'

The man appraised her; she had an obvious English accent.

'You don't know me?'

Nina was a bit taken back. 'Umm… Should I?'

The young man was delighted, someone that wasn't going to make a fuss about being around him…and she was quite pretty too. 'Hmmm, I guess not.' He moved to the next point on his newly formed list. 'My name's Yaten and you….' Yaten looked Nina up and down, making her feel quite self conscious, 'are not from around here are you? I don't even think you're from Japan.'

Nina laughed melodically. 'You got that right, I'm Nina Johnson and I just moved here from England.'

Yaten smiled at her, making her feel light headed.

_Why am I acting like this? He's just a guy. It's not like he's the only one of his kind…but oh my gosh he is very handsome._

Yaten grinned and handed her a piece of paper he had written on. 'Here's my number and I want you to call if you need any help getting around.' He grinned as she blushed, 'Then again…maybe even if you don't…'

He walked away putting his sunglasses back on, covering his eyes. 'See you around Nina!'

Nina stood there a few seconds, looking like a total idiot as she processed that entire conversation in her mind. It was almost like he'd asked her out. Her eyes grew wide. He did ask her out.

She was walking towards the other end of the park when she heard a scream.

Nina instantly changed her direction to that of the distant scream.

Her speed increased as she heard several other screams from that general direction, monsters got around fast these days.

This was what she had been born to do.

**This is the end of my first chapter. I'm posting the first two so people get a good idea for what its about. You should alert and review so I post more...**


	2. New Problems

Disclaimer\\: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters. As much as soooo want to I just don't. But I DO own Nina and would love it if you ask before using her in a story. I won't say no but would still love to know.

Chapter 2: New Problems

Nina reached the scene of the crime, or, more likely, monster attack. She reached around her head and undid the scarf that hung around her head.

She glanced around but paused at the sight of Yaten, the guy from earlier, running on to the scene.

Nina ducked behind a bush, she couldn't be caught here. It would raise too many questions. Like the one that was being raised right now, what HE was doing here.

Yaten glanced around.

'Healer Star Power, make up!'

Nina's eyes grew wide. That was a variation of what many other sailor's used to transform. She peeked from behind the bushes.

'Breaking through the evil darkness…I am a wondering shooting star. Sailor Star Healer! Stage On!!'

Yaten had disappeared and in his place stood a taller, more feminine sailor scout. Sailor Star Healer apparently. The sailor was clad in a leather fuku, a bikini and pair of short shorts. Around her head was a small tiara-like chain with a star that sat in the middle of her forehead.

Beautiful, was what she was meant to say. What Nina shouted out instead sounded more like…

'No way! Yaten?'

Yea. That.

Sailor Star Healer glanced towards Nina with a slightly panicked expression.

'Damn it. They are not gonna like this.'

She, and yes somehow, in a way that didn't make sense, Yaten had turned into a girl. On what planet in this Solar System did that make sense?!

Just then the monster ran out of hiding. 'Sailor Candy!'

Star Healer sighed, another human life that had to be removed. She almost felt bad for this planet, but she had a mission to complete. She dodged as the monster attacked her with what seemed to be taffy and yelled out her own attack.

'Star Sensitive Inferno!'

The attack hit the monster head on and within a few seconds, the only thing that could warrant that something had happened here was a broken light pole and a few injured people, caught in the crossfire. Oh, and that giant pile of suspicious dust that the monster had been reduced to.

Star Healer walked over to Nina and crouched down. She sighed.

'You know how much of a problem this is going be? What were you doing here anyway?'

Nina stammered. She hated when she had to answer difficult questions like that. 'I- I heard screaming and wanted to know what was w-wrong. I t-thought I could call emergency if I found something.'

Star Healer sighed again. 'Your gonna have to come with me. This will be very interesting to explain to Taiki and Seiya.'

Star Healer helped Nina up and held on to her tightly. 'Hang on.' She advised. Then the two disappeared.

**If you haven't read Because of You this was where the plot was similar. Nina found out about the Starlights here like Usagi did in Because of You. Anyway this is about it for the same sort of plot except the next chapter. **

**Your reviews/alerts will make me put up the next chapter...its much longer than this one...**


	3. New Self

Disclaimer\\: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters. As much as soooo want to I just don't. But I DO own Nina/Kaiya and would love it if you ask before using her in a story. I won't say no but would still love to know.

Chapter 3: New Self

The two young men were lounging on the couch in their apartment. Talking idly about the high school they were planning to start at in 3 days.

'Don't you think it will be annoying, Taiki? All those teenage girls?' the man sighed. 'They'll never leave us alone.'

'Well, Seiya, It will be more challenging having other people to face off against in my studies because frankly, you two aren't much of a challenge.'

Seiya fumed. 'We can't all be freaky geniuses like you, Taiki!'

Taiki smiled. 'Don't blame me because I have more brains then the two of you put toge—'

Seiya and Taiki both let out a yell as they fell off the couches. The beam of light that had shattered the peace and quiet apartment materialized into two girls.

'Star Healer!? What the hell are you doing?'

Star Healer sighed as she deformed back into Yaten.

'She saw me transform. She was hiding behind some trees and I didn't see her.'

'WHAT!?' Seiya and Taiki screamed. 'She saw you transform!?'

Nina knelt on the floor as it all sank in. Yaten was a boy that was girl that was a sailor. She was guessing from the tantrum that the two boys were throwing, they were too.

Yaten sighed as he let the two finish screaming at him.

'Well…What are we going to do with her?' he prompted when he saw they weren't going to say much else for awhile.

Taiki was automatically decisive. 'We'll have to kill her. She knows. She'll blow our cover.'

Nina, who was still kneeling on the carpet burst into tears and grasped the scarf she held tighter. If she had to fight her way out she would. But she didn't want too. She'd hurt them.

Yaten gazed at the girl, Nina, who he had met today. Her shine was bright, pure. It wasn't a star he wanted to destroy.

Seiya was looking at Yaten. 'You don't want to kill her do you?' he said softly.

Yaten brought his gaze up to Seiya. 'No I don't. Her shine is bright. It would be wrong to remove that kind of shine from the world.'

Taiki became speculative. 'What about our mission? She could endanger it. With her we won't be able to find our princess as quickly! Don't you care about her anymore, Yaten?'

Yaten grew angry, how DARE he doubt his willingness to his princess! He needed to find her, she was his life but…he looked at the girl again. Somehow this…Nina had also become vital to it. He didn't understand the feeling but he wanted too, and to do it he needed her around.

'Of course I do Taiki. How dare you even suggest I didn't. I just don't feel its right to destroy her for something that was really my mistake.'

Seiya thought carefully. 'Well, we can't let her go…Yaten doesn't want to kill her…So I suppose we could take her with us.' He saw Taiki about to protest. 'Here me out. If we changed her looks no one would recognise her and if we keep her within our sights she doesn't have to die cos she'd have no chance to squeal.'

Taiki looked at Seiya with surprise evident in his eyes. 'You know, Seiya? That there might be the first smart thing you've ever said.' He dodged the punch Seiya threw towards him. 'Yaten, you can change the girl's looks.'

Yaten nodded as he turned towards Nina and helped her up from the floor. 'Come on, this way.' Nina stumbled after him into a bathroom not far away.

Taiki watched them disappear into the room. Then heard the water start flowing from the shower as Yaten walked back out into the lounge.

Taiki looked at him. 'I feel she's an important star to this solar system. Your right, she should be kept alive.'

Yaten nodded slowly.

Seiya glanced at both of them. 'I'll think up a different name but first,' he claimed the other two's attention, 'why is she going to be with us so often? She can't be a sister; everyone knows we don't have one, and an assistant wouldn't live here. So….?'

His words presented a problem to them. She needed a relation in some way to them…

Yaten spoke up, 'She'll be my girlfriend.'

Taiki looked at him, appraising his sanity. But Seiya looked confident. 'That makes sense…it'll give a reason why she's always blushing when she looks at you…'

Yaten's face turned red and Taiki laughed. 'By the way, Yaten. You seemed like you knew her more than just a 'she saw me transform'. Can I ask how?'

Yaten laughed gently, 'Yea we bumped into each other at that park nearby. Well more like slammed into each other. Neither of us was watching where we were going. She doesn't know about the three lights or anything because she just moved here from England. Her name is…was Nina.'

Seiya hung his head. 'I feel horrible about this. We are ruining her life because of our mission, no matter how important the mission may be, no matter how much we can justify it. I'll still feel guilty.'

Taiki agreed slowly. 'From what you say this may have well been her first week in Japan, let alone Tokyo. But when we find our princess, it will be worth it. Who knows the girl may even be able to keep her company as we rebuild our home.'

Yaten stood up. 'She's finished so now I'll go cut and dye her hair. Umm...you guys realise one of us will have to go shopping with her right?'

Taiki and Seiya glanced at each other. 'Your going!' they said as they pointed at Yaten then burst out laughing.

Yaten was not amused. 'Oh, ha ha. Hilarious.' He started to walk to the bathroom.

Seiya remembered something amidst his laughter. 'Oh yea, remember to tell her the plan, what she's playing and what she's gonna have to do.'

Taiki grinned. 'I'm sad I'm gonna miss this one. Can you imagine how red her face will go when she hears she's playing his boyfriend?'

Seiya became serious when Yaten had moved out of ear shot. 'I think Yaten likes her.'

Taiki sobered too. 'I know. I can't see the problem with it now but…What happens when we have to leave when we find our princess?'

Seiya grimaced. 'True. Who knows though? She likes him too, it's obvious. Maybe she'll come back with us.'

Nina jumped when the door opened. 'Hi. Don't worry it's just me.' Yaten's voice wasn't very reassuring and she burst back into tears.

Yaten moved over to her side and gave her a hug. 'Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.'

Nina nodded against his shoulder mutely. She couldn't get a handle on her emotions. Every time she thought she had it came flying off at the littlest of things, like people opening the door.

Yaten sat her up. 'You ready?' Nina sniffed and nodded. 'Do you want any particular colour? Cos as long as it isn't brown it doesn't really matter about the colour…'

Nina perked up slightly at the idea of getting a say in what she looked like. Her voice was very soft, unsure as she answered. 'I…I've always liked the idea of having black hair, like ebony kind of colour.'

Yaten smiled at the idea of getting her to talk again. It almost brightened his day, knowing that she would be ok once she sorted through everything that had happened. 'Ok, now firstly we need to cut your hair. It's very beautiful long though, so I'll cut it to about mid-thigh. Does that sound ok?'

Nina blushed. He thought her hair was beautiful. 'Um…sure.'

Yaten grabbed out the scissors after preparing the dye and began cutting her hair. 'Now. Here's what is going to happen.' He felt her stiffen. 'No, no we aren't going to hurt you! Just what you're going to be acting as and stuff.

'Your going to be playing my girlfriend,' He felt the heat rush up to her face, Seiya was right, she did blush at things he commented her on and when she looked at him. It was kind of strange, but still, it was nice to know that she felt about him the way he felt about her, 'which will explain why you're with us so much. Seiya is thinking up a different name for you now, a Japanese one, so people won't have reason to recognise your name. And tomorrow we are going to go shopping for a wardrobe for you.'

Nina brightened up again. Shopping. Yaten's face showed that he was concentrating as he brushed and cut her hair. After about half an hour he called in Seiya.

'You think that's enough?' He asked as Seiya appraised the length.

'Yea,' the brown eyed man said, 'perfect. It's just enough off to make her look almost completely different but just long enough so that she still looks pretty like she does with her hair that long. Nice work, Yaten. What colour you dying it?'

'Black, ebony. No where near the colour she is now so…'

'Yea good choice, bring her out when she's done. I've almost decided her name; I think you'll like it.'

Yaten nodded at his friend and turned back to Nina. He wrapped a towel around her so her skin wouldn't get dyed with the colour and began to brush the dye through her hair.

'Ok, now we wait half an hour. Just sit here so the dye doesn't run anywhere. I'll gonna go talk to Seiya and Taiki.'

Nina nodded. 'Um…Yaten?' He turned around, surprise on his face from the sudden break in her silence. 'Thanks.' Nina muttered.

'Oh. It was no problem.' He mumbled as he exited the room.

Nina remained seated on the small stool, not wanting to wreak anything with the dye that was in her hair. _Why do I care so much for Yaten? I mean…I hardly even know this guy, it doesn't make sense. But…he's being so nice to me. _

Nina became lost in her thoughts as she sorted out the situation.

Yaten exited the room quietly and went to the studio where Seiya and Taiki where working on a new song.

'You thought of a name for her yet, Seiya?'

Seiya looked up to meet Yaten's gaze, 'Yea. I thought Kaiya, forgiveness, because when you look at her…there is no way you could ever not forgive her. Then I just looked up the most popular last names in the country so…yea it's Kaiya Tanaka.'

Taiki nodded in approval. 'Good call on the last name, it'll make it harder to track if someone gets suspicious.'

That sat in silence for awhile before Yaten stood again. 'Yaten?' Seiya asked, puzzled.

Yaten laughed. 'I've got to wash the dye out of her hair or it'll start to burn her skin.'

Taiki smiled. 'Good thing that we all know about this kind of thing. People would be puzzled if we took her to a salon and got her a total makeover like this.'

Seiya laughed. 'Yea. How's she doing by the way?'

Yaten's smile faded slightly. 'You two scared the hell out of her. She jumps every time I open the door and cries at random points in time. She shakes whenever I get too close to her and hardly ever says anything.'

Seiya and Taiki's faces both showed their remorse. 'Tell her we are sorry won't you? We just…we want our princess back and we know you do too. We lost it at the idea she might slow us down while we try to find her.'

Yaten smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

Nina had removed the towel after half an hour and had her head in the shower washing out the excess dye when Yaten moved into the room.

'You started without me. How'd it turn out?'

Nina's soft voice came from the shower room. 'Give me a sec and you'll see.'

Yaten smiled as he sat on the stool. He listened as the shower turned off and Nina started towelling off her hair. She walked out about 2 minutes later.

She had dried and brushed her hair, which she had tied back with her long scarf she always seemed to be protective of.

Yaten smiled at her. 'It came out fine. You look great.'

Nina hung her head slightly as she blushed again, this was a very cute habit of hers Yaten mused.

'Ok, we decided that your name will be Kaiya Tanaka. The other guys thought it was a pretty name for you and the last name is common, so if anyone gets suspicious it will be hard to trace you. But that shouldn't happen, it's just a precaution.'

Kaiya nodded and smiled. 'Kaiya, it's a beautiful name.'

Yaten grinned at her obvious acceptance of her new name. 'They also wanted me to say sorry for them. They were madder at me for allowing it happen then at you. We are very focused on our mission to find our princess, they were worried that you might endanger it.'

Kaiya went to stand next to him. 'It's ok. She must be very important to you. To risk yourselves for her.'

Yaten looked at her, puzzled. 'Risk ourselves for her? We aren't risking anything.'

Kaiya's eyes showed wisdom not normally seen in one her age on this planet, or their's for that matter. 'Sure you are. You have risked yourselves in everything your Happiness, Health, Wellbeing. Everything for her. You must love her greatly.'

Yaten's eyes shined with a few unshed tears. 'We do. She is very important to us. We only live to protect her. To do that, and to rebuild our planet, we need to find her.'

Kaiya smiled gently. 'Well, I'm sure you live for _something_ else as well. Like…the music I just heard Seiya and Taiki playing or something.'

Yaten looked at her curiously. 'No, our music is just a way to find her. But…now I think I might have found that something else to live for…'

He stood up and lent towards her, pressing a soft, sweet kiss upon her lips.

Kaiya felt her blood rise to colour her cheeks as Yaten kissed her gently and then…it was over. Too soon he pulled away.

'We have to go show off your new self to Seiya and Taiki. Otherwise they might get impatient.'

Kaiya nodded absently as she turned towards the door, she was leaving Nina Johnston behind. Now it was time to face her new life, new self.

**This Chapter is the last one similar to the 'Because of You' plot. From here on out there should be nothing in common and if there is I'm sorry *grin* Thank you for baring with me and hopefully it wasn't too annoying for people**


	4. First Encounters

Disclaimer\\: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters. As much as soooo want to I just don't. But I DO own Nina and would love it if you ask before using her in a story. I won't say no but would still love to know.

Chapter 4: First Encounters

Taiki and Seiya were chatting amongst themselves when Yaten cleared his throat in the doorway.

They looked up and their gazed fell upon a black-haired beauty standing shyly behind him, Kaiya looked beautiful.

Yaten sighed gently before turning around and pulling her gently by the wrist before him into the room. 'You look fine. Now they actually have to see you not me.'

Kaiya blushed slightly as the two men looked her up and down, but it was Taiki, unexpectedly, who broke the silence. 'You look wonderful, Kaiya. Very beautiful.'

Seiya grinned. 'Not quite as wonderful as I am, but you'll do.'

Kaiya sighed. 'And here I thought Yaten was cocky when I met him…' her eyes grew very wide as all 3 pairs of eyes zeroed in on her. 'Umm…did I say that out loud?'

The only answer to her question was Yaten and Taiki rolling around on the couches, overcome by loud bouts of laughter. Seiya started muttering. 'It wasn't _that _funny…'

Yaten sat up and wiped his eyes while grabbing a pair of dark sunglasses off the table behind him. 'Ok. Before I die of laughter I'd better take Kaiya here shopping, she needs something other then our old cast offs.' Taiki kept laughing and Seiya just looked peeved. 'Come on,' Yaten muttered.

Before they left the apartment, Yaten put on his dark sunglasses while Kaiya puzzled at them. 'Why do you need those, Yaten?'

Yaten turned and grinned at her, 'Just because _you_ don't recognise me doesn't mean people actually _from_ Japan won't. After shopping we meet the other two at the recording studio to record another song. Then I show you the room you're moving into after dumping your new clothes…'

They set off down the street together.

Kaiya Tanaka awoke in a sort of daze. She couldn't believe the events yesterday could have been real, but here she was, in the spare room in the house of the 'Three Lights'. Yaten, Seiya and Taiki had informed her last night about their 'idol' status that was going to help them find their princess and how their music carried a message to her.

Kaiya glanced towards the clock on the vanity that held its place in the corner of the large room. 6am. Kaiya wondered idly if the guys would be awake yet, but supposed otherwise.

Kaiya leapt out of bed and quickly redid her messy hair before exiting quietly into the kitchen.

'Hmm…I wonder what they have to eat…'

On closer inspection she found nothing except ingredients so she grabbed some flour, eggs and milk and a bowl and started to whip up some pancakes.

She was just beginning to cook the mixture when Taiki came in yawning. He walked over to the kitchen before realising someone else was already up.

'Who's…' he yawned, 'there?'

Kaiya laughed gently. 'Just me. Would you like some pancakes? I was just putting some on.'

Taiki's eyes lit up. 'Great! I didn't have to cook today.' He glanced at the clock. 'You'd better cook more for Yaten and Seiya; we have to get ready for our location shoot.'

Kaiya nodded. 'What time do they usually wake up?'

Taiki began a loud round of laughter. 'Yaten? Seiya? Wake up? Haha, it doesn't happen very often. I'll make you a deal. You cook breakfast and I'll _try _to wake them up.' He walked back out of the room, grabbing an air horn on the way.

Kaiya regraded it carefully. 'And that is for…?'

Taiki grinned 'Waking them up!'

Kaiya grabbed to cotton balls from what she'd found to be a medical cabinet and stuffed them in her ears before returning to breakfast, humming to herself.

Taiki ran to the other end of the house to the middle of their three bedrooms. He could hear Seiya and Yaten snoring in their respective bedrooms and smiled evilly before blowing the massive air horn.

AWOOGGGAAA!!!!

He laughed as he heard Yaten and Seiya's squeals and quickly ran off into the studio to hide, passing a humming Kaiya on the way.

Seiya and Yaten stormed out of their bedrooms. 'Where is that asshole!?!? I'm gonna get him soooo good!' Seiya screamed as he stormed out to the kitchen and paused when he heard someone humming a beautiful tune.

'What's that?' whispered Yaten as he rounded the corner and saw Kaiya finishing setting the table with spreads and syrups for breakfast then placed a giant plate of pancakes in the centre.

Seiya stood astounded by how good it looked. 'Wow. That looks…wow it looks amazing.'

Yaten and Seiya laughed when they realised why Kaiya was so unresponsive. She had stuffed cotton wool in her ears. 'Taiki warned her.' Yaten laughed.

Kaiya turned and started when she saw the other two had woken up. Reaching up to pull the wool out of her ears she whispered a quiet, hi, before heading in the other direction towards the studio.

'Help yourselves, by the way.'

Yaten went to the table before asking. 'Where are you going? Don't you want any?'

Kaiya turned around, with a playfully serious expression on her face. 'Of course I do and I expect there to be at least 2 left for me when I come back, but…' She laughed musically, 'someone needs to tell Taiki that breakfast is ready and I'm certainly not bringing it to him in your studio.'

Seiya growled. 'So THAT'S where he was hiding…' he was distracted as he tried some pancakes, 'I'll get him AFTER I've eaten these. They are delicious!'

Kaiya laughed as she headed to the studio.

Kaiya heard the screams from the fans as she stood outside the three lights trailer.

'Wow. You're not even out there yet and they are screaming.'

Seiya and Taiki laughed and Taiki answered, 'Yea. Well it seems like they like us for some reason…'

Seiya laughed. 'Seems? We get sent a bag full of fan mail per day. Each!'

Yaten smiled as he heard the end of the conversation. 'The director wants us over there now. You coming, Kaiya?'

Kaiya grinned. 'I might hang back. You all might be used to people running at you. But I've never been this close to a location shoot and getting run over isn't that appealing.'

The three lights laughed. 'Yea. Whatever.' Seiya said. 'I'm gonna go over and sit on the benches for five. I'm not needed for the moment in this scene. Have fun guys!' he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

'I'm gonna stand towards the back of the crowd for a bit. I might head back here afterwards.'

Taiki frowned slightly. 'Ok, but…'

Kaiya smiled. 'Yea. I know. Don't say anything. I wouldn't anyway; I know what it's like to have a secret. See yas!'

_And my secret is more similar than you could imagine._

Kaiya was standing up the back when 5 girls rushed onto the scene. They were comical, jumping around like jack-in-the-boxes.

'I can't see them!' said a blonde, before screaming. 'The girl near the fountain! That's the supporting actress. Alice Itsuki!'

'What!?' her friends screamed, starting to jump up and down as well trying to see her.

Kaiya laughed, and regretted it as the girls turned there attention to her. 'What?' they asked.

She giggled. 'Well. Don't be offended or anything but you look like jumping beans. Why don't you just get a closer look from the front?'

'True!' they said.

The blonde that had started jumping first turned to her friends. 'You girls ready?'

'Ready!' they replied.

'Ok…GO!'

Then the air was filled with mumbles of excuse me's and pardons as the girls pushed and weaved their way through the crowds to reach the front.

'Guys! Wait up!' A girl screamed as her four friends moved steadily to the front of the crowds. 'Oh…no fair. Now I'll never get to see Alice.'

The girl sat down looking defeated and Kaiya chuckled before turning and heading back towards the trailer areas.

'Hi, Seiya.' Kaiya called as she passed him and saw that he was reclining on some benches.

'What? Oh, hi Kaiya.'

Kaiya was leaning against the trailer when she heard it. Screaming.

She leaned around the edge and saw another sailor attacking a human. Kaiya turned and ran towards the shoot, almost slamming into Seiya. 'Kaiya? What's wrong?' he exclaimed.

'There's a sad excuse for a mouse…attacking…Alice Itsuki.' She said as she gasped for air.

'Damn. I'll get the others you stay here.'

'But—

'Nothing,' Seiya interrupted. 'We don't want you hurt.'

Kaiya turned and headed back to the trailer and made it just as the Starlights entered the battle.

Maker and Healer started snapping their fingers.

'Penetrating the darkness of night…the wind of freedom breaks through…we're the three sacred shooting stars…'

'Sailor Star Fighter!'

'Sailor Star Maker!'

'Sailor Star Healer!'

'Sailor Starlights…are here!'

A blonde haired sailor with wings, meatballs on the side of her head and a crescent moon marking on her forehead stood, dumb founded, as she took in all this new information. 'More Sailor Soldiers!'

Kaiya giggled. 'There are many more sailor soldiers, moon. If you only knew.'

'You want to sing with me too?' The phage asked, throwing her spiked microphone.

Sailor Star Fighter faced the phage, yelling out her own attack. 'Star Serious Laser!'

The attack blew through the phage's weapon and blasted itself into the phage damaging it grievously, causing the phage to scream.

Kaiya glanced around. If they weren't quick someone was going to come to see what was happening.

'Alice!' the blonde sailor scout yelled.

'I'll make you feel comfortable now…' Star Fighter murmured.

'Pretty, Pretty, Pretty?' muttered the phage.

Star Fighter went to start up her attack as the other scout jumped in front of the phage.

'No! Don't kill Alice!'

'It's too late.' Star Healer said.

'Once humans become a phage we can't save them.' Star Maker explained.

'Right…except for…' Star Fighter whispered, 'So, go away!'

The sailor scout refused to move. 'No!'

'Go away!'

'No!!' the scout screamed, a bright light erupting from her forehead, forcing the Starlights to step back and Kaiya to shield her eyes.

The sailor scout turned around and pulled out a sceptre. 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!' she yelled. A bout of feathers enveloped the phage.

'Beautiful!!' the phage yelled, as it morphed back into Alice Itsuki, her Star Seed disappearing back into her body.

'What surprising power!' Healer murmured from beside Kaiya, behind the trailer.

'It's getting interesting,' Fighter muttered.

They deformed back into the three lights. 'Who do you think she is?' Taiki asked.

Kaiya turned around. 'You guys obviously haven't been on this planet long, have you?'

The three men turned to look at her. 'You know who she was?'

Kaiya shook her head. 'Not exactly. But from what she looked like, I'm guessing that would be Sailor Moon, a sailor scout of great power, love and hope. Supposedly she is the Princess of a Moon Kingdom.'

'Hmm…Princess…it could explain why she could heal the phage. Ours can too.' Seiya mused.

'Shouldn't you guys, I dunno, get back to the set before someone comes to see where you've gone? Alice has already left.' Kaiya said, pointing to the empty trailer area where Alice had been lying only moments before.

'Damn. Well, you're coming with us this time anyway.' Yaten said grabbing Kaiya arm and pulling her towards the set.

'Why!?' Kaiya exclaimed, her face turning pink.

'Cos you can!'

Seiya and Taiki laughed loudly. 'Head over heels?' Taiki mused.

'Head over heels.' Seiya confirmed, nodding, as they started to follow them.

**I hope you liked my latest instalment. I have a few more chapters already done so it will be awhile before I run out. But it's only if you guys tell me that you want them. So please review/Alert if you want to see more of this FanFiction. **


	5. Highschool Hell

Disclaimer\\: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters. As much as soooo want to I just don't. But I DO own Kaiya and would love it if you ask before using her in a story. I won't say no but would still love to know.

Chapter 5: High School Hell

Kaiya and the Three Lights sat inside the car, listening to the screams of the Three Lights fans outside.

'Do I—

'Yes.' Seiya interrupted smiling.

'But—

'If we have to deal with it you do too. It wouldn't be fair otherwise.' Taiki explained, grinning openly.

Kaiya frowned. 'I don't want to get attacked I'm dating one of the Three Lights! You watch I'll leave the car with you guys. Then the murderous glances will begin…'

'Nah, you won't be killed. Besides, I'd never choose anyone other than you anyway. You're too cute to pass up!' Yaten mischievously explained before giving Kaiya a quick kiss on the lips, making her turn rose pink, and pulling her out of the car with him.

Seiya and Taiki exchanged glances before following him out of the car as the screams intensified.

'Hi, I'm Rei Hino! I'm fan club member number 2906!'

'I'm Makoto Kino. I'm member number 1606!'

'I'm fan club member 278. Minako Aino!!'

'Umm…I'm Ami Mizuno…I'm fan club member 25…'

'WHAT!!!' the other the girls screamed. 'How did you manage THAT?'

'Uhhh…' Ami blushed bright red.

'Well, it's great to know we have so many nice fans.' Taiki meditated.

Kaiya stood back slightly. 'Oh my…this is actually quite scary, Yaten.'

'Aww this is nothing. We've had much worse. Come one we've got to go get our class schedules.' Yaten laughed, leading Kaiya towards the school office.

'Hey, Dumpling-Hair!' Seiya exclaimed looking at a girl with to buns on the side of her head that did look suspiciously like two dumplings. 'You go to this school too?'

The girl in question looked alarmed. 'Your one of the Three Lights?'

'You want to be classmates don't you? See you later!' he said in a way of reply, winking.

Kaiya was introduced to the class with the three lights and found a seat with Yaten towards the back of the room, much to the disappointment of a blonde in the 2nd row. The whispers started immediately.

'Who do you think she is?'

'Is she a sister? She looks nothing like them…'

'Does Yaten have a girlfriend!?'

'It couldn't be she's not pretty enough to be Yaten's girlfriend. She's too plain. No. Yaten would go for a supermodel! Much more his league.'

Kaiya slowly sunk down in her seat. 'This is ridiculous…'

Yaten laughed softly. 'Don't worry about them. I still think you're prettier than any supermodel.'

Kaiya's face turned a becoming rosy pink. 'I— I— don't try to distract me! They are going to ambush me when you guys leave me alone!'

Yaten's face turned mysterious as he leaned sideways to whisper in her ear. 'Who said I was going to leave you alone?'

Kaiya's face went from pink to red as she processed what he said and the rest of her lessons passed in a blur. Before she knew it the final bell had rung.

'What activities you guys going to do? I'm joining the computer club.' Taiki stated.

'I'm going to do either basketball or football.' Seiya responded immediately, 'What about you Yaten?'

'I'm not going to do an activity. Nothing appeals to me.'

Kaiya responded enthusiastically, 'I'm going to try and join the school's cooking club. I might be able to learn some new recipes.'

Taiki muttered 'If she gets any better every restaurant in Tokyo will be out of a job.'

Seiya, Yaten and Kaiya all laughed at this.

Seiya walked off quickly. 'Well, I'm getting the dumpling to show me around the sports centre.'

Kaiya giggled. 'If he hangs around her any longer she'll blow something,' she paused thinking quietly about something, 'It'll be Seiya's head, after she loses her sanity!' Kaiya began to gush. 'It would be funny if those two dumplings came off the side of her head and blew up.' She laughed evilly.

Taiki and Yaten sweat dropped. 'Maybe you should write a book with an imagination like that…' Taiki managed to mumble.

Yaten smiled. 'Speaking of books. I might hang around and finish mine, while waiting for you guys to finish your clubs.'

'Sounds good Yaten. I'll see you all around. I'm off to the economics centre.' Kaiya waved over her shoulder as she ran towards the building.

'You know, Yaten. She is kind of cute. But if you keep making her blush every five seconds she's going to overheat.'

Yaten grinned. 'Aww, but she's so cute when she blushes…'

Taiki laughed. 'Well, I'm off. Apparently the top student also does computer club. I'm going to see if they're as good as they're supposed to be.'

Yaten sighed as he went to sit beside a tree. It seemed only minutes later that he heard screaming. 'Great…school isn't even safe from those stupid henchmen.'

'Healer Star Power! Make up!!'

Sailor Star Healer ran off towards the Football oval.

Kaiya stood behind the softball nets, watching Sailor Moon fight the phage.

'You know…she isn't very good.'

Kaiya squealed. 'Healer! Gosh don't do that!!'

Healer giggled. 'Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in cooking club?'

Kaiya shook her head. 'No. We get let out early. But according to some girls I heard in there, they think I'm as good as a girl called…Makoto. Apparently she's the best cook at Crossroads High School.'

Healer laughed. 'Great news. But answer my other question. What are you doing here?'

'I can help.'

'No. Stay here. I don't want you getting hurt.'

'I won't cos I—

'Shh!' Healer backed her up into the shadows.

'Oh. Its just you guys! Warning, next time. Please?'

Maker and Fighter laughed. 'Sure.'

'Jupiter! Oak Evolution!!'

Kaiya turned and looked at the four other sailors that had just appeared on the scene. 'I was wondering where they were last time. Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Venus, they make up the inner scouts.'

'More of them? Not that strength in numbers doing them much good…' Fighter mumbled.

'Think we should help?' Maker asked.

'I can –

'We don't want you in the way. You could get hurt and I don't think Healer would be very pleased if that happened.'

'But you don't understand I—

'Just stay there!'

Kaiya sighed and watched the scene unfold, they would need her help sometime…

'Penetrating the darkness of night…the wind of freedom breaks through…we are the three sacred shooting stars…'

'Sailor Star Fighter!'

'Sailor Star Maker!'

'Sailor Star Healer!'

'Sailor Starlights…are here!'

'New Sailor Soldiers?!' exclaimed the inner scouts.

'You are sadly behind the times…' Remarked Healer.

'It's our turn.' Stated Fighter.

'Guts! It's guts!' screamed Sailor Guts.

'Man, that thing is ugly…' muttered Kaiya.

'Star…Gentle Uterus! Said Maker, as she initiated her attack.

The phage was blown to the ground in the force of the attack.

Sailor Star Healer looked at the scouts. 'You _five _couldn't do any better?'

'Are you even Sailor Soldiers?' teased Fighter.

'How impressive!' giggled Maker.

The three looked at each other and nodded, readying to destroy the phage when Sailor Moon spoke up 'Wait!'

'Starlight Honeymoon…Therapy Kiss!!'

'Beautiful!!' yelled the phage as it changed back into its human self, and the star seed returned itself to its holder's body.

The Starlights jumped to where Kaiya was waiting and deformed. 'They are very weak. For Sailor Soldiers…' stated Seiya

Kaiya shook her head. 'You don't think they are weak!?' exclaimed Taiki.

'Haha. No, just different. You see your planet…you were obviously taught to fight. These guys weren't. In this system each sailor scout is actually the princess of there respective planets and if I remember correctly…' she looked at the sailor scouts, 'Venus is the planet of love and beauty, Jupiter is a planet of forests and is mostly famous for cooking…mercury is a planet of wisdom and intellect, Taiki's kind of planet,' she inserted slyly, 'and Mars is a planet of female warriors…so she's really the only one I'm really disappointed in.'

The Three Lights were looking at her curiously. 'What?'

'You seem to know an awful lot about them, Kaiya…' murmured Taiki.

'I told you I could help. But now…you have to wait til later to find out how.' With that she moved towards the Three Lights waiting car.

Seiya and Taiki looked at Yaten. 'Do you –

'No idea,' Said Yaten, throwing his hands in the air. 'Next time I suggest letting her help?'

'I think it will be the fastest way to find out what she means,' muttered Seiya, following Kaiya into the car.

**Hehe...yea I haven't updated in awhile so here's two for you...**


	6. Secrets Uncovered

Disclaimer\\: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters. As much as soooo want to I just don't. But I DO own Kaiya and would love it if you ask before using her in a story. I won't say no but would still love to know.

Chapter 6: Secrets Uncovered!

_A few weeks later…_

'A joint concert? Call me stupid but what is that exactly?'

Seiya laughed. 'You can cook gourmet dishes but don't know what a joint concert is? Anyway, a joint concert is when 2 bands or artists play songs together live.'

Yaten sighed. 'I hate doing them with total strangers though…I've never even _heard _of Michiru Kaiou.'

Taiki looked thoughtful. 'Apparently she's a fantastic violin player. A star of classical music.'

Kaiya smiled. 'I've heard of her. Apparently she isn't just a music star but a fantastic artist. She's had her artwork in galleries all over Japan!'

Yaten smiled 'Well, we meet her this afternoon for rehearsals.'

'You sure you're fine staying back here, Kaiya?' asked Yaten for the 100th time.

'Yes I'm sure. Besides it's more than likely I'll go sit in the auditorium for awhile and listen so…'

'Haha. Ok, just meet us back here at 5 o'clock because the concert starts at 6.' Taiki informed.

'Yea, Yea. See ya later, ok?'

'Ok then. See you at 5, Kaiya!' Called Seiya as they walked towards the stage.

Kaiya wondered idly in the Three Lights dressing room before exiting the backstage area.

She was walking towards the auditorium when she rammed into a man and fell over.

'What IS it with me and running over people?!'

'I'm sorry miss, are you ok?' said the young man in a deep, but feminine sounding voice.

'Ugh, perfectly. I'm sorry I need to start watching where I'm going.'

The man laughed but became serious. 'What were you doing backstage? The area is off limits.'

Kaiya answered softly 'I know. I am allowed back there—

'Do you have a pass?'

Kaiya was confused. If this man was security…he would have seen her with the Three Lights. 'I do…' she replied reaching around her neck, 'damn it! I left it behind.'

The man sounded amused. 'Sure you did. Go home kid.'

Kaiya stammered, 'Excuse me!? I should be asking you! If you were security you would have seen me with the Three Lights.'

Yaten came running up behind them. 'Why are you harassing my girlfriend?'

The man was speculative. 'Your girlfriend?'

Yaten frowned. 'Yes. My girlfriend.' He turned to Kaiya. 'Kaiya, where did you leave your pass this time?'

Kaiya blushed deeply. 'In the dressing room.' She mumbled.

'Ok lets go get it,' he turned to the man, 'Oh, and next time? I ask that you call security instead of trying to handle it yourself. They could have told you who she was.'

The man stood, astounded, as Yaten and Kaiya walked towards the backstage area.

'That was a fantastic concert guys! Best I've ever heard you play, seriously!' Kaiya gushed.

The Three Lights laughed. While Seiya stood. 'I'm going to go talk to Michiru. There is something strange about her…'

Taiki nodded. 'I felt it too…Go ahead, Seiya.'

Kaiya stood not long after. 'I'm going to go get some air…which way is the stage?'

Yaten rose, 'Not far. Come on, I'll show you.'

Yaten and Kaiya were backstage when the screaming began.

'Stay here!'

Kaiya sighed. There was no point in arguing with them obviously…

She waited and counted slowly. A minute passed.

'…In the name of the moon! I shall punish you!'

There was Sailor Moon, right on time…again.

She peeked out and giggled as Sailor Moon had sheet music and batons thrown at her but then, suddenly Sailor Moon was pinned to the wall. Kaiya gasped.

Click. Click.

'Penetrating the darkness of night…the wind of freedom breaks through…we are the three sacred shooting stars.'

'Sailor Star Fighter!'

'Sailor Star Maker!'

'Sailor Star Healer!'

'Sailor Starlights…stage on!'

They jumped of the lights as they ran in front of Sailor Moon; Sailor Star Fighter attacked the phage as the other two worked to free Sailor Moon, who was blushing ferociously.

'Thanks,' she muttered. 'Starlight Honeymoon…Therapy Kiss!'

Bright lights and feathers danced around the phage as it transformed back into the conductor.

The Starlights started talking to Sailor Moon, but Kaiya was distracted by movement at the top of the stairs. She grabbed her scarf tightly, yelling out her own transformation phrase. 'Io's Moon…Power, MAKE UP!

The form that no sailor from any universe had ever seen was born, standing in her white sailor uniform she stared down towards the sailors that were planning to attack the Starlights. Her silver and white skirt rippled in the breeze and her top, one long sleeve and one short, grew colder against her body in the atmosphere change that Sailor Io's always brought with her.

'World Shaking!'

'Cyclonic Winds!' Io's shouted out landing in front of the Sailor's standing on the stage. Her long hair flew upwards as she landed, her attack blowing the other one away.

'Who are you!?' An arrogant voice called from the darkness.

Io's squared herself up, ready for battle. 'I am a Planetary Moon Soldier! Bringer of Storms and Disasters! Sailor Io's! And you…obviously have no honour. You call yourself a sailor scout?'

Sailor Moon turned. 'Uranus? Neptune? What are you doing?'

Io's smiled. 'Being spineless.'

Uranus charged out from the darkness. 'World Shak—

'Molten Storm!' Io's called, bringing a rainstorm of molten lava down on the two outer scouts.

Sailor Neptune quickly diverted the attack with a burst of water.

'I don't know if Japan's different to where I come from or if it's just you two, but it IS considered quite rude to attack people when their not looking,' Io's cocked her head slightly to the side, 'unless that is you are too weak to able to handle them attacking you…?'

'How dare you!? We are stronger than anyone here!' Sailor Neptune cried.

'Ah, but you see, I don't agree. I think I could take the both of you…together…and have you both on the ground crying for whatever god there is to kill you now…'

Uranus smiled. 'Is that a challenge?'

Io's grinned. 'Only if you want to make it one.'

'World Shaking!'

'Tsunami Wave!'

'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!' Sailor Moon cried, sending out her lights, hoping to stop the attacks.

'Argh!!' Io's screamed as Uranus' and her own attacks where consumed by Sailor Moon's and thrown back at her.

A single beam of light surrounded her ruined form.

'Uranus!' Neptune whispered. 'I think you killed her.'

Uranus was staring at the enlightened figure of the girl. 'It was the combo of all three attacks that did it…my attack isn't enough to kill someone as strong as her.'

Star healer fell to the ground sobbing. 'Io's!'

Neptune turned to her. 'You know who the girl is?'

Star Fight and Maker turned to Healer. 'Do you Healer?'

Healer managed to say through her tears. 'She always…did say…she could help…'

'No!' the other two Starlights cried.

**Oooooo. Cliff hanger? You likey? You want to know what happens to Io's don't you? Course you do! So you should review and tell me that you do shouldn't you?! Of course you should! So you press the little button down the bottom of this chapter…**


	7. Visitations

Disclaimer\\: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters. As much as soooo want to I just don't. But I DO own Kaiya/Sailor Io's and would love it if you ask before using her in a story. I won't say no but would still love to know.

Chapter 7: Visitations

Sailor Io's floated in a state of unknown, of limbo. She could hear the muffled cries of people around her but couldn't distinguish them.

'Scout of Disaster…Grieved one…The soldier of many names…you are needed here still…' A clear, sweet voice spoke through the darkness. 'Your time has not yet come.'

Sailor Io's eyes opened slightly and looked through the ruined silver ribbons surrounding her at the illuminated form of a winged woman. Her wings were those of a bird's. Her voice resembled that of the sweetest songbird's tune. 'Maki…'

'Yes. You will remember all when you awake but, your powers are mine, your life is connected to mine, and our time…has not yet come. You must awake to your new power, my guardian. Your most powerful sailor form you must awake. Believe in yourself. You have the power, my princess.'

The form of the woman slowed faded out.

The Guardian of Io's looked around. Her entire world seemed to be filled with shining lights, blues, yellows and beautiful pinks. She closed her eyes and concentrated, smiling gently. Her powers were awakening…she could feel her moon's power radiating from within.

The Soldier's eyes snapped open.

The Starlights all stared at the illuminated form of the Sailor that had protected them from the attacks of Sailor Uranus. Unshed tears shined in their eyes as they looked at the form surrounded by silver ribbon, they loved this girl almost as much as their princess…and they couldn't protect her either.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune started to move forward slowly when they were stopped by Healer's aggrieved cry. 'Come no closer to her!'

Sailor Neptune looked at the Sailor's tears, pouring down her face. 'But we might be able to—

'Do more damage than you have caused already?' screamed Star Fighter.

Maker had moved over to Healer's side and Healer was now sobbing into her arms. 'I suggest you leave…' murmured Star Maker, as she fought to hold back her own tears.

A sudden burst of light clouded their vision and all the scouts turned towards the figure that was standing in front of Io's form.

The figure moved to stand in front of Star Healer. 'Take good care of her, Healer. Her job is a difficult one, as it always has been with her. She'll need your strength.' With that the figure faded into the night.

'What…was that?' muttered Uranus.

Sailor Moon spoke up. 'That was the goddess of Io's, Maki, the most powerful planet or moon in this solar system, and beyond…um climate wise…lots of volcanos, tsunami's, earthquakes and such. It is very dangerous. But I don't remember anything else…only that Io's never had a princess or scout, but tradition seems to break on this planet…'

Sailor's Neptune and Uranus stared at Sailor Moon in blatant disbelief.

Maker had opened her mouth to ask a question when another burst of light flashed across the scouts visions.

**Sigh. I WAS going to put in more here…but it made more sense just to add another chapter cos it made more sense some how…hmm…anyway! Same old same old! PLEASE review so that I feel like people want the next chapter v.v**


	8. Awakening

Disclaimer\\: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters. As much as soooo want to I just don't. But I DO own Kaiya/Sailor Io's and would love it if you ask before using her in a story. I won't say no but would still love to know.

Chapter 8: Awakening

Sailor Io's' form flew upwards into the sky on a pair of gorgeous, feathered wings. She looked like an angel.

She flared her wings as she stood on top of the light beam.

'Io's moonstar illumination, MAKE UP!'

A flare of red, blue, yellow and green lights erupted around the winged woman as she finished calling out her transforming phrase flicking a silvered ribbon that had burst from a small diamond.

The ribbon wound itself around her form as she spun like a dancer around and around before twirling one last time and posing.

Sailor Io's was back. But she was also very different.

Her shirt and skirt outfit had changed to a silver dress, hugging her breasts before a white ribbon tied tightly around it, the rest of the material flowing loosely down to her mid-thigh area. On her feet were silver pointe shoes that had ribbons that wrapped around her legs. and around her head wasn't a tiara as much as circlet, with a silver diamond featuring in the centre of her forehead. Her large feathered, white wings had folded against her back, but still where there.

'She's alive.' Whispered Healer, wiping away her tears.

'Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily, Healer? How little faith you have in me!' teased Io's, as she flew down in front of her and gave her a hug.

Maker glared at her. 'Don't do that to us again.' She said curtly, her voice slightly wavering.

Uranus turned to Io's, now she knew she was ok there was nothing stopping her from teasing her. 'So, I believe I won then?'

Io's glared at her at Uranus flinched back slightly. 'You _don't _want to pick this fight, Uranus.'

Uranus gazed back evenly after a second. 'And why would that be?'

Io's turned away from Healer. 'Because I was stronger than you before and now? I'm _much _stronger than before. I won't hesitate to give my all, actually I will do as much as I can without killing you…cos if I gave my all you wouldn't even have dust left… I'm warning you now.'

Uranus turned to Neptune, who was looking away, obviously not agreeing with the situation. 'I think…you aren't as strong as you think. I think you are actually very weak, your attacks won't hurt me.'

The Starlights backed up a few steps as the air around Io's grew ice cold. 'This won't end nicely for you, Uranus…' Fighter muttered, rubbing her arms slightly to warm them.

Io's' glare turned icy. 'I did warn you.'

The air crackled with electricity, the earth shook, storm clouds gathered. Neptune and Sailor Moon stepped back wearily. 'Um, you know, Uranus. If there was _one _time in your life that you backed down, I suggest now would be that time.' Neptune said in a persuasive tone. 'I don't want to drag your limp body back to Pluto anytime soon…'

Uranus smiled grimly. 'No. I think she doesn't have the guts.'

The Sailor of Disaster looked at Neptune and Sailor Moon in disbelief. 'Is she for real?'

Sailor Moon nodded slowly. 'Uranus's biggest fault is her inability to back down.'

'Right. Well remember blondey. You did ask for it.' Io's stated coldly.

Uranus yawned. 'I'm growing old here.'

Io's hair began to cackle with electricity. 'I'm going to enjoy this…' she muttered, before raising up on the points of her silver ballet shoes and twirled in a circle as different coloured symbols appeared around her. 'Fire...Water...Earth...Wind...' Sailor Io's murmured.

'Encircle.' Io's called and the glowing spheres flew to Uranus, circling around her frozen form as she took in what was happening.

'Elemental…Fury!' Sailor Io's yelled to complete her attack.

The elemental sphere's abruptly stopped spinning and flew backwards a few metres before speeding up and slamming into Sailor Uranus.

Her ear-splitting scream could be heard from anywhere in a mile wide radius.

'Uranus!!' Neptune cried.

'She's not dead.' Called Sailor Io's from her new position on top of the stage lights, where she stood lightly with the Starlights. 'She wouldn't have survived if I'd given everything, she'll be needed when you face off against the real enemy here. Sailor Moon can heal her using the Silver Crystal.' With that Io's and the Starlights jumped off.

**Ooooo. Uranus got TOLD! Ha ha. Anyway, this has got to be one of my favourite chapters cos personally, Uranus is just too cocky for her own good. But, anyway, continue to review and I'll continue to post ^^ Love you guys!**


	9. Stories

**Me: Do I have too…?**

**Yaten: Yes.**

**Me: But – **

**Kaiya: No but's Archer…**

**Me: *furious glare* But I own you!!**

**Taiki: Not the Starlights you don't. And not Sailor Moon, Uranus, Neptune. Not Makoto, Rei and Ami – **

**Me: *ebil look* You wish YOU owned Ami though don't you…?**

**Taiki: *beet Red***

**Seiya: *Laughing his head off***

**Me: *smirking***

**Kaiya and Yaten: *looking gooey eyes at each other***

**Seiya, Taiki and I: *sweatdrop***

**Taiki: *clears throat* well according to copyright law number 5, sub section 345 paragraph – **(I don't know if it exists ok I just said it)

**Everybody: Taiki just shut up…**

**Me: *cry* I wish I could own you guys for 5 minutes but I just don't ok! There! I said it! I Don't own you! *runs off to hide in her emotional breakdown corner***

**Notes on Io's\\: **Io's is one of Jupiter's largest moons. It is constantly moving around Jupiter and can be seen in a different position every hour. Io's is a constant harbour of volcanic activity. Even though in this Fiction I say it is a place of Natural disaster's and storms, this is just that, a fiction, so don't take it to heart ;)

**A/N: **I'm slightly sad I'm not getting much feedback…but because I'm quite a silly person I'm going to post anyway. ^^

**Chapter 9 – Stories**

Kaiya and the Three Lights sat in their spacious living room. Seiya and Taiki sat, their expressions chaotic and slightly bemused, as they took in Yaten, who was still crying in Kaiya's arms.

'Yaten! Nothing happened, I'm ok, I promise.'

Kaiya blushed slightly as she kissed him gently on the lips, but Yaten had other ideas, responding to her kiss with such ferocity they both fell off the couch.

'Don't _ever_ do that to me again!' Yaten growled.

Kaiya didn't respond other than to stand up and sit back on the couch, her face turned away as her eyes shined with unshed tears. She could never keep that promise.

Seiya chuckled a bit before taking on a puzzled look.

'Hey, Kaiya?' he asked, gaining her attention, 'Where did your scarf go? Isn't it what you use to transform?'

Kaiya grinned. 'It was. But it decided to transform into something easier to match with my outfits.'

She held out her dainty wrist where a thin silver chain supported a small diamond.

Taiki smirked. 'Easier to match to outfits?'

Kaiya pouted. 'Well, forgive me for not liking having to match that multicoloured scarf to everything. I mean, it gets annoying and it's a plus to the whole 'stronger powers' thing.'

Yate's grin faded as he remembered what had caused her to awaken her powers. He turned to Kaiya.

'What else happened, Kaiya? I mean, other than just getting a uniform that shows off your legs?'

Kaiya hit him over the head with a pillow before realising the other's wanted the same answer. She sighed.

'I got all my past life's memories back.'

_Lives_, she corrected internally. But they couldn't know. No one could. Suddenly she found herself holding back tears about what she had to do. She couldn't tell them, no it was her dreadful secret; she had to bear it alone.

Taiki was instantly interested. 'Like what?' he asked animatedly.

Kaiya pondered something she _could_ tell them, there wasn't much. 'Well, it's all kind of fuzzy…' she stalled, 'but I do remember an old story come history from my moon. Want to hear it?'

The three nodded and Kaiya's soft voice began to chant in a singsong voice, A history of the start and the end of her beloved moon of Io's.

'Long ago, on the Moon of Io's lived a teenage princess named Minori. Her light shined bright and her powers great, as she had control over the elements that she could use to prevent the disasters that constantly racked Io's from reaching her people. So the moon of Io's flourished while many believed it was uninhabitable.

'This was a happy time for the people of Io's, but it occurred long ago. Before even the silver millennium was thought of, before the first Serenity was born…'

The Three Lights glanced at each other. This didn't sound like it was going to end well.

'One day, the solar system was rocked by the arrival of a great evil, which went by the name of Despair. It's name represented its purpose as it attempted to suck the life and happiness from the system. Princess Minori attempted in vain to protect her people, but knew that Io's could not hold out much longer. Under the cover of a suicide attack by a small amount of her people, those that willingly gave their lives for their home, Princess Minori transported her remaining people to the moon of Earth, where the great queen Ryo lived, with the silver crystal given to her by the goddess of the moon, in which was imbrued her power.

'The Princess begged the queen to take her people in and save them using the crystal but the queen knew that there was no way even her crystal's power could wipe out the deity that was Despair.

'As the Princess cried in her quarters, the goddess Maki, the goddess of Io's, came to her and said she had been chosen from birth to be the last princess of Io's. Minori thought it meant her people where sentenced to destruction but the goddess promised it didn't mean that. She explained that the princess had been marked as the goddess' flesh and blood. As a true child of Io's, and it meant that she and only she could take the power's of Io's completely and fully and greatly weaken the enemy, so that Queen Ryo could destroy the beast that was Despair.

'The goddess also said, that as a true child of Io's she was destined to be reborn over and over again during the times of great crisis in all the universes, to always fight that which brought evil into the pure galaxy. She said that would be the price of saving the solar system once, that she would always save it and the other solar systems over and over again. Always die. Always be reborn to die again. She could never have a happy life, because whenever she had one it was to be destroyed.

'Minori believed that if the price of protecting the galaxy was to always sacrifice herself, it was a price worth paying and she asked the great goddess how to do it. The goddess smiled at her and said to show them the truth. Then she faded away.

'When Minori left her quarters she returned to the presence of the Moon Queen. She asked the queen that if she could damage the monster enough would she finish it. The queen puzzled about how she could accomplish such a feat but agreed without question.

'Minori left the palace and went straight the place where Despair was massing his power and thought about how she could do this. She looked inside herself and found the answer in her true powers. The power to reveal the truth.

'She summoned out her shine, her pure heart and the monster screamed in pain. The effort cost the Princess her life but the crystal managed to defeat the monster and her people lived in the lunar kingdom with Queen Ryo, mourning their princess.

'It is said the Princess is still reborn to this day, as the goddess forewarned, whenever there is a great crisis, and destroys the galaxy's enemies by showing them the truth.'

Kaiya finished her story and opened her eyes slowly. All three of the Starlight's were looked quite upset.

Seiya spoke first. 'I can't believe…that she gave her life, her future…to protect the galaxy from enemies.'

Taiki murmured. 'I've heard of someone in our histories. They called her the 'Grieved One'. It is said she sacrificed herself to stop a great darkness from taking over Kinmoku.'

Yaten was unimpressed. 'As great as it is for her to have done it where was she when Galaxia started destroying all these planets?'

Kaiya averted her eyes slightly. 'Maybe she didn't have enough power yet. Maybe the one with the power to fully destroy it didn't have the correct power yet.'

Taiki started muttering to himself. 'Maybe, it is plausible…but does this mean she is here? On Earth? We have to find her so she can help end this!'

Kaiya murmured. 'She'll reveal herself and her power when the time is nigh.'

Seiya turned to her. 'Sorry?'

Kaiya spoke louder. 'Her powers won't manifest til the Princess is ready. She is unable to summon them til the time is right.'

The Three Lights were confused. ''How do you know that?' Yaten wheedled.

'I—I – It was in one of the stories…' she mumbled pathetically.

'Your moon is one of great wonder and history. Your Princess is one to be proud of.' Taiki murmured. 'But why was she the last princess? Couldn't your people travel back and rebuild?'

Kaiya looked up. 'If you remember from the story, Minori was the one who protected her people from the natural disasters that constantly rack Io's. Without her they would be at risk from them always. The villages would not sooner be built then destroyed.'

Seiya walked over and gave her hug. 'I'm sorry; it must be horrible with all these memories trying to sort themselves out in your mind. We'll leave you alone for awhile.' Then he and other lights walked out Taiki giving her a hug and a murmur of thanks for tonight, and Yaten kissing her gently on the lips.

Kaiya sat for awhile. Yes, no one could know…because they would try to stop the inevitable.

**IF YOU GUESSED MY PLOT NO TELLING!! It is sadly obvious but I couldn't care less and still ask that you read on because my end chapters are gonna rock the very world you stand on…cos they aren't **_**really **_**as obvious as I say…hehe… If I need too I will make Io's literally send an earthquake…might be interesting…anyway next chapter will be up when I get the inspiration…cos no one has really reviewed yet…**


	10. Nervous Interruptions

Me: *running from Taiki* Taiki likes Ami! Taiki likes Ami!

Taiki: *bright red* I DO NOT!

Me: THEN WHY ARE YOU ALL RED!!

Seiya: *Snicker*

Yaten: She doesn't own Sailor Moon and that but does own you doesn't she Kaiya?

Kaiya: Yea…but you own my heart…*kiss*

Seiya, Taiki, Me: Awwwww

Chapter 10: Nervous Interruptions

Seiya had just left for the dumpling's house, where she was alone tonight and had asked him to keep her company. Well, SEIYA said she had asked…so he had probably given her no choice, knowing Seiya that is.

Taiki and Yaten were strumming and playing away on their guitars and keyboards while Kaiya sang along in a gentle voice. After a few minutes they decided to take a break.

'You have an amazing voice, Kaiya.' Taiki complimented.

Kaiya giggled. '_You _guys, the Three Lights, are telling _me_ I have a great voice? Hmm…'

Yaten sat down beside Kaiya on the couch. 'Hey, you can't stop us from telling the truth you know.'

Kaiya's expression turned evil. 'Really? Ok then, try and say it Yaten.'

Yaten and Taiki exchanged puzzled glances. 'Ok…You have an amazing –

Kaiya launched herself at Yaten when he didn't expect it, tickling him all over, and a simple sentence turned into a massive fit of giggles that left Yaten gasping for breath.

Kaiya smirked. 'I win.' She said simply, conveying everything she was thinking.

Taiki laughed as Yaten started to glower.

Kaiya changed the conversation quickly before Yaten could start going off. 'You think that Usagi has killed Seiya yet? Cos I know _I _wouldn't have lasted this long.'

Taiki seemed to think about something. 'Well, there is about a 75 to 25 percent chance she HAS killed him but then again…that isn't include –

'Taiki. I don't think she meant literally.'

Taiki looked away. 'Right. I knew that…'

Kaiya laughed. 'I think we could check up on her. I mean Seiya might have caused her to lock herself in her own bathroom, to get away from him.'

'Ok,' Yaten said, 'Let's go.'

-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--

The timid knock echoed eerily through the quiet house…until the quiet was shattered by several screams originating from the back of the house.

Kaiya and Yaten looked at each other with puzzled glances.

Taiki paused and listened to the pounding footsteps approaching the front door. It wasn't long after that a blond head of hair blew open the door while several other girls continued to yell at Seiya.

'Hello! Can I hel – Oh. Hi Taiki. Yaten. Kaiya. How are you all?' Usagi asked happily.

Kaiya looked around Usagi towards the girls yelling at Seiya. 'Um…Hi Ami, Makoto, Rei, Minako…Ummm…How are we all?'

Ami turned to Kaiya, as if only just realising there were people at the door, and turned pink. 'Um. Hi…'

The other girls turned quickly towards Kaiya, Taiki and Yaten. 'Oh. Hello guys! What are you all doing here?' Minako exclaimed.

Taiki, Yaten and Kaiya sweat dropped. 'Well…we were wondering how Seiya was going…because he really didn't say what was happening with him and Usagi here…' Kaiya hesitated.

Taiki gestured towards the house. 'May we come in?'

Usagi was startled, as if she hadn't realised they were still standing outside. 'Oh! Of Course, Come in!'

Yaten, Kaiya and Taiki walked into the house and followed Usagi and the girls into her lounge room. 'So…what are we going to do?' Rei asked slowly.

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. 'Dunno. I was meaning to ask though, ah, what was happening before?'

'Well…' Makoto stalled, looking quite embarrassed, 'nothing much really…'

Yaten looked at them. 'Nothing meaning?'

Taiki glanced at Seiya. 'Seiya?'

Seiya looked at the ground. 'It was just a bug…'

The girls looked at him. 'JUST A BUG! IT WAS _HUGE_!'

Kaiya sweat dropped. 'A bug…'

The girls were still yelling at Seiya and paid no attention.

Taiki and Yaten were laughing, rolling on the ground, as Kaiya stood.

She looked around, smiling evilly and placed her fingers to her lips, letting out an ear-splittingly loud whistle.

Taiki and Yaten jumped up. Makoto, Ami, Minako, Rei and Usagi all placed their hands over their ears and Seiya just looked relieved.

Kaiya's face held a smug look as she sat back down on the couch, crossing her legs and looking beautifully lady-like except for the mischievous look on her face.

'So. Now that we all are going to be paying attention…what are we going to do?'

* * *

After they had all helped make some snacks and ordered pizza, all the teens gathered around the dining table, waiting for the delivery to come. They killed time with a card game.

'What did you mean I cheated!? I didn't cheat!! How could you even think I'd do that?!' Minako was yelling.

The other girls sweat dropped as Yaten, Seiya and Taiki all tried in vain to stop their laughing.

Kaiya glanced at Minako. 'That _is_ sort of the aim of the game…you know, Cheating is normal in cheat…I think you cheated that time so I'm just saying…'

'I DIDN'T CHEAT!!' Minako screamed.

Kaiya's eye fell towards the table. 'Right. You didn't cheat, how silly of me. Ummm…your turn Yaten!'

The other girls laughed as Minako glared at Kaiya, who had found something interesting on the table to stare at.

_Ding Dong!_

'I'll get it!' Kaiya yelled tearing away from the table and Minako's scary stare.

She bounded to the door as the other's continued to play. She straightened herself out before opening the door.

'Hello! How can I he – Oh. Ms. Kaiou. Sir…' Kaiya's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the man. The man didn't seem much more pleased to see her here either.

'Oh. Hello, Kaiya! We were looking for our friend Usagi's home. I hope we didn't get the wrong place…'

'Oh no, you didn't. She's right through here.' She said as she reluctantly tore her stare away from the blond haired man, leading them towards the lounge room.

'Haruka! What did you do to Kaiya? She seems really put out with you…' Michiru hissed.

'Not much…' Haruka stalled.

'Well she is usually overly pleasant towards everybody, like Usagi, but I dunno…what do you mean by not much?'

'Um…I accused her of breaking into the backstage area…' Haruka admitted slowly.

'You didn't see her with the Three Lights? She's been going everywhere with them. Yaten's girlfriend apparently, much to the disappointment of fans…'

'I was told that…' Haruka muttered, 'After I said it.'

They reached the lounge area in a stony silence after that.

'Hi Kaiya! Who was – Oh! Hello Haruka! Michiru! Why, may I ask, did you decide to drop in?' Usagi gushed.

Haruka looked away. 'The fan belt snapped in my car outside your place, so while we are waiting for the repair service we thought we'd drop in. Why is everyone else here?' She asked flatly, looking specifically at the Three Lights and Kaiya, Kaiya particularly fiercely.

Kaiya returned the stare flatly while answering. 'We thought we'd drop by because Usagi said her parent's were out tonight and there had been crime in the neighbourhood. We were just concerned about a friend.'

Michiru frowned slightly. 'You should have rung us, Usagi. Hotaru especially wants to see you; it would have given her a reason.'

Usagi looked uncomfortable at the obvious tension between the two and the Three Lights and Kaiya. 'Ummm I didn't think of it at the time and Seiya and the girl's said they would come…ahhhh…Do you want a cup of tea or anything? Yeah, I'm going to get us all a pot of tea.' Usagi babbled, rushing out of the room.

Makoto looked wearily after her. 'Usagi? Kitchen? This won't end well…I'm going to go help her.' She said slowly before exiting to the kitchen after Usagi.

'What's with Haruka and the Lights?' Rei whispered to the other girls.

'Well, apparently Haruka doesn't like men…' Minako whispered back.

Michiru leaned towards them to join in the conversation. 'Actually, she doesn't like popular men.' She whispered in a gossipy tone.

'Makes sense.' The girls all agreed.

'That does not make sense.' Haruka mumbled.

'She? That does make sense to me…' mumbled Kaiya.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Haruka said.

'Nothing much…that you need to know.' Kaiya replied.

Michiru and the girls looked wearily at Haruka, whose limited patience was obviously almost gone.

'Um…You reckon they are done with the tea yet?' Ami started mumbling.

_Ding Dong!_

'Gosh! How many more people can this house stand??' Rei exclaimed.

'I've got it!!' yelled Usagi rushing out of the kitchen like a mini tornado towards the door.

Makoto exited the kitchen not much later carrying a tray full of cups and biscuits towards the coffee table that sat in the middle of the lounge room.

'Oh!! Two minutes please!!' Screamed Usagi.

'It's a TV show!' she whispered fiercely, after arriving back in the lounge room.

'This isn't good…' muttered Kaiya.

'Definitely not…' sighed Taiki.

'I can see the headlines now…The Three Lights by Night! What are they doing in the houses of our young girls?' Yaten mumbled.

The three lights and Kaiya sighed dismally.

'Ok. Right. We need to hide!' Rei said. 'Usagi? You take Seiya! Ami? You take Yaten and Kaiya! I'll take Taiki. Minako? You get the door and Makoto? You can help hide Michiru and Haruka, ok? SPLIT!' she said loudly and the girls took of, pulling their surprised charges behind them.'

Ami dragged Yaten and Kaiya to the bathroom, hiding Yaten in the bamboo screened shower and pulling Kaiya under the cover of the bath with her.

After five minutes they heard Minako screaming.

'What is that?' Kaiya whispered.

'I dunno,' mumbled Ami, 'I'll go look. You guys stay here.' She said as she jumped out of the bath and ran out of the room.

'I think it might be our kind of problem, Yaten…' Kaiya said, now sitting on the edge of the bath.

'Yea,' he replied, 'Shall we?' he asked, offering Kaiya his hand.

'Certainly, sir.' Kaiya smirked.

'Healer Star power…MAKE UP!'

'Io's Moonstar Illumination…MAKE UP!'

Light's encased Yaten as he began his transformation the same time that Kaiya began jumping and twirling in between silver ribbons. In about a second Kaiya and Yaten were gone, and in their place stood Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Io's.

They turned and nodded at each other before leaping out the window and onto the roof, running to the dining room window.

Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker were already there, listening to the chaos unfolding below.

'Took you guys long enough.' Fighter said as way of acknowledgment.

'Well,' Io's said with reason, 'Ami probably left after your friend's did…'

'True,' said Maker 'Shall we?' she said, gesturing towards the open window.

The Starlights nodded as Io's whispered. 'I'll join you in a minute.'

After a minute, Io's flew down and gracefully planted herself on the window ledge, before folding her wings behind her back.

The room was chaos.

Food and dishes were lying everywhere, as Minako struggled against the binding's holding her, the Starlights and several other sailor scouts were all squeezed into the tiny room facing the phage.

'You know, I might just wait out here,' Io's said, as way of showing she was there.

'And you are?' the waiter phage asked.

'I am a Planetary Moon Solider, bringer of Storms and Disasters! The Sailor Scout of Power, Sailor Io's!' she glanced at his platter and wine bottle. 'What's on the menu, monsieur?'

The phage seemed delighted someone had asked. 'Well, today's menu features a sea wine with pizza and a light toasted side platter.'

'Sounds enchanting! What may I ask is the side platter? It sounds so magnificent, if I do say so myself. You managed to turn pizza into something to celebrate, non?'

The Waiter phage was delighted for the conversation. 'Oui, Oui! I believe that the wine will particularly compliment the –

It continued to drone on and on with Sailor Io's supposedly paying attention. What it wasn't noticing was it's wine bottle growing hotter, and hotter because of Io's' minimal hand movements until…

'AIEEE!' he screamed, dropping his champagne bottle faster than a poisonous spider and causing it to shatter into a million pieces upon the floor.

Io's smirked and looked at the startled sailor's. 'What? You thought I was actually interested in how the wine complemented the pizza? I don't drink alcohol…'

The sailor's sweat dropped as they faced the phage who was nursing his injured hand. 'Well…glad to see someone was able to hurt that thing without wreaking m– I mean this person's house completely…' Sailor Moon mumbled.

Io's smiled. 'Yea, it would be horrible, I mean imagine this person's clean up job already!'

The inner scouts and Sailor Moon groaned. 'How horrible for them.' Sailor Jupiter whimpered.

Io's turned to Minako, and using a concentrated heat beam she cut straight through the bindings on Minako's wrists. 'Yea, so sorry about the wine, monsieur. We might have to try this again some other night. You wouldn't mind? I'm sure your selection will be amazing.' Io's said playfully, turning to the phage. 'Io's Blizzard Fire!' she whispered firing a small stream of icicles to the phage who took them all, hard.

She turned slowly. 'Hello? Sailor Moon? Io's to Moon come in!? Your up, mademoiselle.'

Star Healer turned to Io's. 'When did you learn to speak French?'

Io's winked at her. 'I wasn't really speaking French right now...But I did get an A+ when I learnt it at school!'

Minako sighed. 'A+?! I can't even get a C-…in Japanese!'

Sailor Io's turned as Sailor Moon finished healing the man. 'Maybe if you studied harder, Mon cher? I'll see ya round!' she called as she unfurled her wings and flew into the night.

'Wow…how can our exit match up to flying out the window?' Fighter muttered as the Starlights jumped for the window.

'Quick, Quick!" called Kaiya from the rooftop. 'We need to get into the hall, like we were coming to see what was taking so long or something.'

'Right.' The Lights nodded as they all slipped through a window and into the house.

'Hello?' called Kaiya. 'Where is everyone? Makoto? Rei? Ami? Ummm, anyone really would be great…'

Minako came out into the hallway. 'Oh my gosh! You guys missed it! The TV guy turned into some kind of monster and then Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus came and tried to get the people that created it! But they got away and the Sailor Moon and the Inner scouts except Sailor Venus got there and the phage kept sucking their attacks into some wine bottle. But then the Starlights came, but they just got in an argument with Uranus and Neptune. But then Sailor Io's came and she was so cool! I mean not only could she totally speak French but she managed to smash the bottle so she could attack the monster and weakened it enough so Sailor Moon could turn it back into a human! Io's has to be THE strongest scout!' Minako kept gushing as Kaiya assumed a smug look.

'But the dining room is a mess…' she finished. 'You think you guys could help us clean up?'

Kaiya glanced at the Lights. 'Well, as far as I know the Lights can stay, they have nothing else to do. But my mother is expecting me to drop in and say hi in…' Kaiya glanced at her watch. 'Oh my god, now! See you guys around!' she waved as she dashed out the door laughing.

'She is such a liar…' Yaten grumbled.

'No choice I suppose. Let's go guys…' Taiki sighed as they headed to the dining room.

**Hehe. Kaiya is sort of evil. But I would have thought of an excuse too I suppose lol. The silly thing is, if you remember, she has no parents and lives with the lights lol I can't remember whether that was intentional or not but *smirk* and for the record…I don't REALLY study French…I think I did one year where all I really learnt where some simple stuff so if it's wrong forgive me. Plz. Any way same old same old. Review/Alert make me happy make me feel like I am wanted. Guys it only takes less then a minute to say if you like it or not and if you want me to continue, maybe even adding in some extra comments on my plot. **

**A/N: For the record, Chibi Chibi does not exist in the FF. She is not needed for reasons in later chapters.**


	11. Playing the Dating Game

**Me: Well…I think that Yaten and Kaiya make a very cute couple…**

**Kaiya and Yaten: *blush***

**Me: They have amazingly perfectly matching personalities…**

**Kaiya and Yaten: *stare gooey eyes at each other***

**Me: AND **

**Kaiya and Yaten: *holding hands***

**Me: Yaten matches Kaiya's Sailor Outfit!!**

**Kaiya and Yaten: WHAT!!!???**

**Me: *Grin***

**Taiki and Seiya: *laughing their heads off***

**Kaiya and Yaten: *chasing me down the street***

**Taiki: *sweat drop* She forgot to say the disclaimer….**

**Seiya: I got it. Archer does not own the Starlights, the Sailor Scouts or anything else Sailor Moon Star TV show/manga related. She does own Yaten's girlfriend though and would like you to ask if you wish to use her.**

**Taiki: Hmm…I wonder if Kaiya gets the fact Yaten is really a boy that can turn into a girl…**

**Seiya: I wonder if Archer realises how sick and wrong the 'use her' part sounds…*both sweat drop***

**A/N: I don't really know if this is the exact show order cos I haven't watched the TV show in awhile, but I think it is working out well for a guess and go type thing. So, in other words, if you want to tell me they are out of order I don't really care cos I know it's a possibility. Please, just comment on the whole plot/character/grammar/etc/etc thing.**

Chapter 11: Playing the Dating Game

The Three Lights lounged on the lavish couches in their spacious apartment, inhaling the appealing aroma of the lunch that Kaiya was cooking today; Chicken Satay Salad Wraps.

Taiki and Yaten sat talking about a dinner they had in two night's time. It was a black tie affair and they had been invited to perform some of their slower, mellower sounding music pieces. So it meant that Kaiya was stealing their credit card…again; to go buy a formal evening dress to sit out the evening in.

Seiya broke the tedium of the conversation. 'But we have tomorrow off right?'

Yaten glanced at him. 'As far as I know yes…Why?'

Seiya looked away. 'I'm going to invite the dumpling out for the day.'

Taiki looked at him sympathetically. 'Seiya…She already has a boyfriend she is very close too…She has shown that she will not leave him, why put yourself through it?'

Seiya glared at Taiki. 'I don't know, ok?!'

He launched himself off the couch and grabbed a pair on dark sunglasses. 'I'm going for a walk…'

Kaiya came in with a plate of wraps. 'Oh, Seiya if you're going out…' She rushed into the kitchen and put some baking paper around the bottom of the wrap, creating a place he could hold onto it from, 'One snack wrap to go! Have fun!'

Seiya exited the apartment and Kaiya sat down, taking a bite of her own wrap. 'I worry about him…'

Yaten glanced at her, puzzled. 'You do? You don't act like it…'

Kaiya glared at him. 'Just cos I'm not obvious about it like you two are doesn't mean I'm not! I worry about him for the same reason I worry about Taiki and his Ami issues.'

Taiki blushed and looked away while Yaten looked at him amused. 'You have Ami issues?'

'No…' Taiki mumbled.

'Right. Sure you don't Taiki! Have another wrap I made extra cos Seiya eats like its going out of fashion but he took off! Means I don't have to cook for tomorrow's lunch.' She mused sticking out her tongue.

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other. She was right; she didn't show it as obviously and it made them more comfortable. Kaiya was patient enough to wait til the facts came out themselves, rather than prying.

'So. Today I'll go shopping and tomorrow…hey Yaten?'

Yaten turned around. 'Yea?'

Kaiya smiled angelically at him. 'Do you want to do on a date? You said you had tomorrow free…'

Yaten's eyes widened. 'Um…Sure…' he replied unsteadily, while Taiki choked on his wrap.

Kaiya glowed. 'Great! We can go to that new dance club!'

Yaten grinned. 'Sounds amazing. Do I get to come shopping with you?'

Kaiya's face became playfully offended. 'Why would I do that? It would mean my dress wouldn't be a surprise and that would kill my idea.' She replied cryptically.

Taiki and Yaten sweat dropped. 'Right…' Yaten mumbled, 'Well, I'll see in two days won't I?'

Kaiya's grin was very innocent. 'Yes you will. Now,' she paused to finish the last of her roll, 'I'm out of here. Don't expect me back til I've finished accessory shopping…'

Yaten paused quickly. 'Oh, wait. You don't really need accessories for this thing…'

Kaiya was puzzled. 'Really? Oh, ok then.' She grabbed her purse from the nearby table. 'I'll see you sooner rather then later then.' She called over her shoulder as she disappeared out the door.

Taiki turned to Yaten. 'No accessories?'

Yaten grimaced. 'Yea, I'm surprised she believed it, but I got her something already.'

Taiki laughed. 'You sure it will match?'

Yaten's answering glower was laughable. 'Yes, diamonds and white gold. She always wears the silver come white gold bracelet with that diamond on it, so she'll have to match it to that anyway won't she?' Yaten now looked slightly panicked and Taiki stepped in to cool his nerves.

'Yea you're right. She will have to match it to it because it's her transformation item so…'

'Great! So I'll se you later cos I still haven't picked up those tuxes you asked for!' Yaten yelled as he flew out the door.

'You haven't?!' Taiki screamed, 'You better now or I swear I'll…'

Kaiya was down the street in the main Tokyo shopping district, looking through some of the formal evening wear they had in stock, when a very familiar voice echoed through the quiet shop.

'Hello! Is anyone here?' The voice called.

Kaiya backed away from the rack slowly, taking in the form of Minako, looking for the shop assistant.

'Hel – Oh. Hi Kaiya! What are you doing here?'

Kaiya smiled. 'Shopping. I have a ball Yaten's bringing me to in two nights time and I still haven't got a dress…'

'Oh that charity ball?' Minako asked, bounding towards her, 'Yea I'm going too! They asked me to come for some reason…probably because I used to play Sailor V…but anyway! I don't have a CLUE what to wear! Do you have any ideas??'

Kaiya looked her up and down. 'Go with Orange. It brings out your eyes and looks very cute on you. It's almost like you were fated to it or something.'

Minako looked uncomfortable for the last part. 'Yea…well…It sounds like a great idea!' she went to the rack of orange dresses that sat next to the larger rack of silvered dresses Kaiya was looking through. 'So what are you wearing?'

Kaiya answered absent-mindedly. 'I'm going to wear a silver and white full length evening gown…with these very cute heels I saw in the shop window back there. They are studded with Diamonds…'

'Wow sounds cute! Here how about this?' Minako had pulled out a dress and was holding it over her body.

'The colour is perfect and the slit will bring out your legs…very cute dress but you'll have to try it on. Hang on I'll try this one on too.' Kaiya exclaimed pulling out a silvered dress.

5 Minutes later the girls looked each other over. Minako's dress was a figure-hugging, knee-length light orange dress with a slit up both sides to just below her panties. It had spaghetti straps and a blue satin ribbon that tied in a bow around the middle.

'Perfect, Minako. You look amazing in that! A princess, or at the very least Sailor V.' Kaiya joked as she realised the colours signature to the movie sailor scout.

'You say I look like a princess? Did you even look at yourself? You look like something out of a movie…' Minako sighed.

Kaiya's dress fell to the floor, so it dragged slightly as she walked, but it just added to the dress' appearance. It was a beautiful white silk gown that had a silver gossamer cover over the bottom half of the dress. A silver silk bow separated the gown where it was tied around her waist. The same silver silk lined the top of the dresses torso. It had spaghetti straps, but attached to these was the same white silk which was used to cover the tops of her arms strategically, making it look truly like something that belonged to a princess.

'Wow thanks, that's a lot coming from you. You look like a goddess of beauty.'

Minako coughed awkwardly. 'Thanks. I'm going to change out of this so I can buy it. I'm going shoe shopping next. Interested?'

'Yea,' Kaiya exclaimed, 'the shop with the shoes I like has heaps of beautiful heels that would match your dress.'

'Then accessory shopping?' Minako asked with stars in her eyes.

Kaiya was puzzled. 'Yaten said I shouldn't, but I can't remember why anymore…I'm definitely wearing this bracelet, but nothing else really.'

Minako frowned slightly. 'Hmm…you're right…too many accessories would wreak the affect of our dresses anyway! Shoes here we come!' She yelled pushing Kaiya into her dressing room before running into hers.

Kaiya laughed before locking the door to get changed.

Kaiya had woken up earlier than usual that morning, and had showered and got changed before preparing breakfast for her morning impaired roommates. She was already eating at the dining table when they came in.

'Morning boys.' She called when she heard them shuffling out of their rooms.

'Morning.' Yaten mumbled, as they came into the dining room. Seiya just yawned and Taiki went to grab a quick shower before breakfast.

They finished their breakfasts in a comfortable silence before leaving to do whatever they had planned.

Taiki went to a physics workshop at the school while Yaten and Kaiya were leaving for their date. Seiya was hanging around the house til midday when he was meeting Usagi for there 'date'.

'See ya, Seiya!' called Kaiya as she pulled Yaten towards the car, 'Hope you have fun with Usagi!'

Yaten moved to get in the front seat but Kaiya jumped in before him. He looked about to glower when Kaiya interrupted him.

'My date. My choice of place. My car. Deal with it.' She teased, 'you look much cuter with a smile, Yaten, just thought you'd like to know.' She smiled delicately as Yaten jumped into the passenger seat and she pulled out of the carpark.

'The fair?' Yaten asked, as they pulled up.

'Yep.' Kaiya replied happily, 'I thought it would be fun, I haven't been to one of these since I was about 5 years old and my parents decided they'd rather have me learning…then having fun…' she finished gloomily, pausing.

Yaten took her in. She never said much about her parents other then they'd died a year ago, and he'd never asked into it. But from this new piece of information they weren't nice people…

He grabbed Kaiya's wrist and started pulling her through the park. 'Come on! Let's go on that rollercoaster I saw when we came in.'

Kaiya smiled sadly. 'Ok, then the haunted house?'

Yaten stopped. 'Haunted what?'

Kaiya smirked. 'Don't worry I'll protect you.' She laughed. 'Come on! Rollercoaster, remember?'

Kaiya and Yaten spent til lunchtime at the fair before Yaten stopped.

Kaiya turned around. 'Something wrong, Yaten?'

Yaten grinned. 'Not really. But I thought you wanted to go to that new dance club. I bet I could get us in free.'

Kaiya laughed. 'I'm sure you could…actually I know you could, but…do you want to go? Cos I don't mind where we go really.'

Yaten smiled. 'Sure I want to go. That's why I brought it up. Come on, I'm driving this time.'

Kaiya paled visibly. 'You? Drive?' She shook, 'I'm scared already…'

'I'm not that bad!' protested Yaten.

Kaiya grinned. 'I know your not! But you should have seen your face!'

Yaten started mumbling as he pulled Kaiya to the car. 'Let's just go…'

A few hours later at the dance club, Kaiya and Yaten had paused when they saw Taiki coming through the doors.

'Hey, Taiki!' Kaiya called over the music so he could hear. Luckily, it was too loud for the other dancers to hear as well.

Taiki looked over to them and made his way over. 'Oh, hi guys.'

Yaten smiled. 'Watcha doing here?'

'Nothing much…' Taiki mumbled, 'the workshop finished earlier then expected because the guest instructor was ill so the students there stayed and talked for awhile and –

'Let me guess? Ami was there. You talked to her.' Kaiya stated.

'How did you know?' Taiki stumbled.

'Cos Ami is a total school nut like you and wouldn't have missed it for the whole world.' Kaiya laughed.

Taiki started to look uncomfortable and Kaiya, being herself changed the subject. 'Hey! Isn't that Seiya with Usagi?'

'The dumpling?' Yaten asked, 'Where?'

'There.' Kaiya said, pointing through the crowd to where Seiya was leading Usagi.

'I wonder how th –

The conversation cut off when the power went down.

'This club is new and the places outside the window still have full power…seems illogical to have only this building with power out, doesn't it?' Kaiya whispered.

'The chance this isn't Galaxia's work is about…0.1%…' Yaten whispered back.

'Seiya Kou?' A voice resounded through the now empty darkness, 'Recognised for being one of the member's of the world's most up and coming pop idol groups, the three lights. You must have a star seed I'm looking for!'

'Dumpling, get out of here…' Seiya's voice called.

'Not. Good.' Taiki stated.

'Oh no, no this is just great…exactly what we wanted.' Kaiya said.

'Really?' Taiki marvelled.

Kaiya sighed. 'Seriously Taiki…It's called sarcasm…Io's moonstar illumination , MAKE UP!' Kaiya called.

Yaten looked at Taiki. 'You really _should _have noticed it was sarcasm you know…' he whispered, 'Healer Star Power, MAKE UP!'

Taiki just mumbled before calling out his own transformation phrase. 'Maker Star Power, MAKE UP!'

Yaten and Taiki were surrounded by shining lights as a twirling Kaiya became surrounded in silver ribbon.

'A soldier of truth, I am a planetary moon scout! Bringer of storms and disasters, Sailor Io's!'

'Breaking through the darkness, we are wandering shooting stars!'

'Sailor Star Maker!'

'Sailor Star Healer!'

'Stage On!'

They turned and jumped onto the bar above the fight.

'Give me your star seed!' yelled Sailor Iron Mouse, as she launched her attack.

Seiya jumped up under the cover of the attack's lights. 'You can try, but you'll never get my star seed! Fighter Star Power, MAKE UP!'

'Breaking through the darkness, I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Fighter, Stage On!'

'What! No one told me you were a sailor scout!' screamed Galaxia's henchmen as she started throwing a tantrum.

'Looks like they didn't tell you a lot of things in the hell you came from…' murmured Maker as she and Healer materialised behind Fighter.

'Hmmm…I wonder about these henchmen sometimes…don't they realise the only ones with true star seeds are really sailor scouts and true royalty of their respective planets?' called Io's, jumping down next to Healer.

Just then, Sailor Moon ran in, stopping dead in her tracks in front of a small toy bear. 'Seiya…' she whispered quietly, causing the Starlights and Io's to jump a bit in surprise. How did she know Seiya? 'Seiya! Is he alright!? Did she turn him into a phage!?' she asked pleadingly to the other scouts.

'He's safe.' murmured Fighter.

'You sure?' Sailor Moon whispered.

'I can guarantee it.' Fighter promised.

'Haha, you don't know anything do you?' mocked Sailor Iron Mouse.

'Eh?' puzzled Moon.

'Do want to know the true identity of Seiya Kou? Who he really is? Because Seiya Kou is really –

'Star Serious Laser!' Fighter called, but missed because of the phone booth that materialised around the evil scout.

'Eep.' She whispered, looking at the scorch mark on the front of the booth.

'Can you get it, Io's?' whispered Healer.

'Yea, gimme a sec…' whispered Io's, as she began slowly manoeuvring her hands at her sides.

Maker looked at the booth. 'Thirty more seconds on it unless you can get it any hotter Io's…' she murmured.

Io's turned and looked at her. 'I'm already at about 1160 degrees, it isn't going to get any hotter, Maker!' she hissed.

Just then the glass started to peel away from the booth, melting off into giant puddles on the ground.

'Huh!?' protested the mouse.

'Oooo, nice work Io's!' called Healer.

'What just happened?' whispered Moon.

'Nothing much, just don't touch my hands for a minute or so…' called Io's, 'wait! I just got an idea…Moon?'

Sailor Moon looked at the silver scout. 'Yea?'

'Use your Starlight Kiss thing on the scout.'

'Would that work?' Fighter questioned.

'It is either that, or we kill the rodent, I would feel better trying this first…'

'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!' yelled Sailor Moon, directing her powerful beam at Iron Mouse.

'Beautiful!' yelled the scout, as she fell to the ground.

'Did it work?' whispered Moon.

Suddenly, a beautiful white light appeared, shooting through the darkness of the building and stopping in front of Iron Mouse's limp body.

'Her…star seed…' murmured Healer, 'such a pure light…'

The star seed glowed brighter before disappearing into the mouse's body.

'Oh my god…that's…that's amazing that is…' whispered Fighter.

'Nice work, Moon. She should be ok now…she won't remember anything about being under Galaxia's control, she should just return to her planet….' Sailor Io's called as she opened her wings and flew off out the window.

'It would be much better if you gave us warning you know!' yelled Fighter, jumping out the window after the flying form of Io's, with Maker following quickly behind.

Sailor Star Healer paused and looked at Sailor Moon, who was watching the window they had just jumped out of.

'Sailor Moon?' she called softly.

Moon's head whipped around towards Healer.

'I want to offer you some advice…' she whispered as she approached Sailor Moon.

'Advice…sure.' Sailor Moon answered.

Healer smiled. 'Sometimes our futures don't have to be laid out for us…You don't have to follow what people expect you to do.'

Sailor Moon paled. 'How did yo –

'Sometimes, people we have loved for what seems to be forever…are over shadowed by someone else; When that happens its telling you something. Listen to your heart, Sailor Moon. It will tell what's best for you, and what's best for you should be good enough for you friends; if they are your true friends that is.' Healer advised as she stood next to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon's expression was warring, showing her inner turmoil.

'Do what makes you happy, Moon. Everything else will fall into place, the future is always changing, you know.' She winked as she too left out the window.

She stood in the darkness outside in the night, watching as tears stained down Sailor Moon's face.

'I know how you feel about them Sailor Moon, you don't love him, not anymore. You need to be with the one you do love, whoever it may be.'

**Hmmm a bit OOC but hey, I like it. Kaiya is good for them ^^ anyway I liked this chapter so there I decided that I will see this story through to the finish if you guys like it or not! :] See ya all next chapter!**


	12. Night Of All Nights Pt 1

**Disclaimer\\: **I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its related characters or plots. I just do this for my own enjoyment and not for any gain.

Chapter 12: Night of all Nights Part 1

Kaiya and Yaten were sitting under the shade of a large tree in the school grounds when four shadows approached them, chattering loudly.

Kaiya looked up from her laptop, taking them in. 'Hi Taiki, Seiya. Hello Usagi, Ami. To what do we owe the pleasure?' She asked softly.

'Oh, we were asking about the charity ball tonight. Seiya and Taiki said you'd know more.'

Yaten laughed. 'Course she would. She knows more then our manager.'

Kaiya looked at him sideways before returning her gaze to her laptop. 'Whatever. Anyway girls, it is tonight, obviously, black tie affair, it's at the large ballroom in the Hilton hotel in the city, from 8 til 11pm. You need to wear evening dresses, full length. Ami you should wear blue, sky blue would be best and Usagi you should wear white or pink, if pink make it light. The shopping district in town has the dresses and shoes you would want for about 400 dollars an outfit, maybe less.'

Usagi and Ami looked at each other. 'How did you know we were coming?' Ami puzzled.

'This is me you your talking about girls, I know everything.' Kaiya murmured, not looking up from the screen.

'One of you freaky genius people should help Kaiya with this problem…She's been working at it for most of lunch break.' Yaten called.

'At least I'm doing my homework…' Kaiya murmured, 'But maybe you guys can help. I've tried most of the theorems we have been shown and some we haven't and none of them work. It is ridiculous…'

Ami leaned over to the screen. 'Isn't that the advanced physics and biology homework?' She asked, looking at Taiki.

'Yeah, Kaiya gets me to get extra copies of it for her. She doesn't have time to do the class so the teacher lets me give her the lesson outlines and the homework, assignments and stuff. But that's the question I couldn't get either, Kaiya. I'm going to ask the teacher about it in class, it's due tomorrow so it'll work.'

'For you maybe. But I need won't have time, I need to finish my other homework in about an hour or less, meet these girls at the shopping district with your credit card, help them choose dresses, drag them back to our place, get my dress on, do hair, do make up…'

The three lights looked at each other. 'It takes girls THAT long to do all that? It would take us about…an hour. At most.' Exclaimed Seiya.

'Yes, well Seiya. That's why we are the fairer sex. We take more pride in our appearance.' Teased Kaiya at the astounded lights.

The bell rung loudly, resounding in all their ears, causing Kaiya to rush about shutting her computer down. 'Damn it.' She whispered as she rushed around, before tripping over Usagi and falling.

She opened her eyes, realising she hadn't hit the ground, and found herself in Yaten's arms, who was now carrying her bridal style towards the school building with their bags.

Kaiya's face turned bright red with embarrassment. 'Yaten? Shouldn't you put me down now?'

Yaten grinned. 'Maybe, but I don't feel like it.'

He put her down in front of their class before walking in. Kaiya brought out her books and pens and got comfortable, today was just a lecture. She began absent-mindedly taking notes when she heard something important, but zoned out otherwise, proceeding to wait out the class.

'Remember! 4:30! In front of the shop we were in the other day, make sure they get there and don't be late!' yelled Kaiya to Minako as she tore out of the classroom, pulling Yaten along by the sleeve. She gathered Seiya's and Taiki's sleeves on her way past their respective classrooms and towed them all out to the car.

Kaiya ran to reach the shops on time, and when she got there saw her friends all there waiting patiently in front of the dress shop.

'And you guys didn't go in because?' Kaiya gasped, as she paused for breath.

'Because we need both Minako's and your expert opinion on our dresses isn't that right Ami?' Usagi replied cheerfully

Minako and Kaiya looked at each before pushing the two girls inside, directing them towards the dress colours Kaiya had suggested and it wasn't long before they were on their way to the three lights apartment with Usagi's and Ami's outfit's in tow.

'Ok, everyone. There are four bathrooms, the main one, one in my bedroom, one in Yaten's, and one in Seiya's. None of the boys are here cos they don't dare cross me when I'm getting ready for a party or charity thing, they learnt it the hard way. Then we meet up in my bedroom for make up and hair. Ok, let's go!' She called as she ran into her own bedroom to get her things on, and left the other girls to their own devices with their dresses.

They all met in Kaiya's bedroom where she had set up two stations. A make up station on her vanity and one on her school desk where she had placed hair clips, straighteners, curlers and many more things.

They rushed around going each others hair and make up before finally finishing, ready to go at about 7:20. (Forgive me *bow* but I had to describe the dress cos I had fun dreaming up what they looked like.)

Ami's hair was waved and her eyes lightly brushed with light blue eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were painted with a deep red lipstick. Her dress was a strapless, skin tight to her waist before flowing outwards. It was slightly darker than a sky blue colour and she wore it with matching high heels and a pair of white gloves that finished just above her elbows.

Usagi wore a wonderful flowing dress (think of her moon princess dress without the sleeves and those circle things...), which was a beautiful, complimenting, baby pink with white heels. Her hair was down in loose curls which were partly piled on top of her head, with the rest flowing down to around her knees. She had eyeliner, mascara and some pink eye shadow as well as a pink lip gloss (And I'll add in the Minako's and Kaiya's dress descriptions again with their make up and hair added on).

Minako's dress was a skin-tight, knee-length light orange gown with a slit up the side that went to just below her panties. It had spaghetti straps and a blue satin ribbon that tied in a bow around the middle. She had orange eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara with a deep red lipstick covering her full lips. Her hair tumbled down in waved waterfalls to her mid back area, she had tied a blue satin ribbon, that was the same colour of the one around her waist, around the top of her head. She had heels that matched the deep blue colour of her blue satin bows.

Kaiya's dress fell to the floor, so it dragged slightly as she walked, but it just added to the dress' appearance. It was a beautiful white silk gown that had a silver gossamer cover over the bottom half of the dress. A silver silk bow separated the gown where it was tied around her waist. The same silver silk lined the top of the dresses torso. It had silver spaghetti straps, but attached to these was the same white silk which was used to cover the tops of her arms. She had silver, diamond-studded heels on her delicate feet. She had put on some glimmering lip gloss and some silver eye shadow. She had also placed on some eyeliner and mascara around her silver eyes. She had her black hair partly curled and in a neat half up on top of her head in a bun and the rest continuing down to her hips.

The girls sat there gossiping and giggling as the door bell rang and Minako jumped up and said she'd get it so the other girl's dates could get the full impact of their dresses.

As Minako led the three nervous, tuxedo clad lights through to the lounge room, Kaiya had time to ask Usagi one more question. 'Usagi? Why did you choose to come with Seiya? You realise he'll think it's a date right?'

Usagi looked at Ami nervously before answering the question. 'It is a date. I think…I…I believe that my ex-boyfriend and I stopped loving each other long ago, and were only still together for the sake of others. So I decided it was time to go to the one I had started loving when he first came. I believe that one you truly love, and want to be with, is one you just want to be around at first, but then after awhile…you realise it has turned into something more, you know?'

'Yea, I know what you mean…what brought it on though?'

'A friend, or someone I believe to be a friend, told me that you don't have to do what others expect you to do. I realised that I had stopped loving my ex long ago but was still with him cos it was expected of me. But I love Seiya fully and wholly because _I _do, not because others want it.'

Kaiya smiled. 'I'm sure the people you meant will understand, its something they can have, true love, so why wouldn't they allow you to have it as well?'

Ami smiled at Usagi. 'I'm happy for you, Usagi. I hope you two are as happy as I am when Taiki is around. I'm sorry people had been forcing you to be with someone you don't love and…'

Ami started crying and hugging Usagi. Kaiya took it in slowly until she heard footsteps now beginning the hallway. 'Damn it. None of that crying _now _Ami! You'll wreak your make up and they're all in the hall at the moment.'

She jumped up and quickly made sure Ami's hair and make up were ok. She finished just as the three tuxedoed lights walked into the room. The three girls smiled gently before going to their dates.

Yaten took in Kaiya's dress. 'You look beautiful.' He whispered, before giving her a gentle kiss.

He reached into his pocket and went behind Kaiya. He pulled out a delicate white gold chain that held a diamond star pendant and put it carefully around Kaiya's neck, making sure it was done up properly he stepped away, holding his breath.

Kaiya felt the small weight settle just below the hollow under her throat, and looked down to see a beautiful star necklace nestled above her breasts. It was beautiful. No wonder Yaten had asked her not to get any accessories. She turned around and hugged Yaten tightly before kissing him passionately.

The other teenagers stood quietly in the room before Seiya broke the silence.

'Should we tell them to hurry up? It's only 30 minutes til the ball starts.'

Usagi looked sideways at him slyly before leaping at him and kissing him just as passionately.

Ami and Taiki looked at them awkwardly.

'Well…' Taiki murmured, 'I see that Seiya isn't worried about the time anymore…'

'Yes,' Ami muttered, before turning to Taiki, 'Taiki? Do you like me? I mean…' She turned red slowly, 'Do you love me?' she whispered.

Taiki turned to her, shocked. 'Ami…Of course I do! You didn't think I did? That's why I invited you tonight, hoping and praying you would come, because it meant I could be with you just that little bit longer…'

Ami smiled glowingly at Taiki before kissing him softly on the lips. 'Good.' Was all she said as she turned back to the two other embracing couples in the living room.

'Kaiya! Usagi!' Minako yelled, 'You too are going to smudge your lipstick beyond repair!'

'We have lip gloss on…' Murmured Kaiya.

Minako sighed. 'I will leave without you and you will miss all the wonderful partner dancing like waltzes and the other kinds like that.'

'We all know you just want to get there so you can meet some cute, eligible bachelors. But we'll come quietly before you started screaming.' said Usagi as she slowly pulled away from Seiya.

The couples all followed Minako to the waiting limo and the following ball as the night slowly grew older.

**Oooo. So, Usagi ditched Mamoru…sorry to people that LIKE that couple but I just don't, he is feral, mean and to ready to give her up. So I ditched him and stuck Seiya in there because they are a cute couple and I just like that pairing better(**Seiya: So do I! Me: Shut up while I write my end notes please!**). Ami and Taiki didn't really do much but they are conservative people, don't expect anything too drastic there. And Kaiya and Yaten are just perfect, I don't care if you don't like it I do and it's my story so there ^^**

**I decided to split this into two parts for who knows what reason cos I think together it would be way too big for me...I like my chappies about this size… of course the second part is like only 1k words ^^; I suppose it was cos this one's a lot more light hearted than the next part ;.; You'll see why ;.;**


	13. Night of All Nights Pt 2

**Archer: *with camera* Work it, baby, work it!**

**Minako: *posing in various positions as Archer snaps them with her camera***

**Seiya: Aren't we supposed to be the popstars here?**

**Yaten, Taiki and Seiya: *sigh* **

**Kaiya: *sweatdrops* I think all that attention has gone to your heads...*looks around and worriedly notices the lawyers heading in like a flock of seagulls to a chip* ARCHER HELP!**

**Archer: *sees the lawyers and runs in a circle before fainting***

**Yaten: *hiding Kaiya behind him* SOMEONE SAY IT!**

**Taiki: Archer does own Sailor Moon, but does own Kaiya! *protects his face with his hands, peeking through his fingers***

**Lawyers: *scowl and prowl away to hide in the shadows***

**Seiya: *pokes unconscious Archer* Some Authoress...**

Chapter 13 – Night of All Nights Part 2

'And here come the Three Lights! The most renowned pop idol group around! They have only been around for less than a year and have already been recognised all around the world!

'But…Wait, Here there they are! First it's Yaten Kou with his steady girlfriend, Kaiya Tanaka! Her dress is amazing and looks like it will own the night, its beautiful silver and white fabrics covering her in a stylish yet elegant way.

'And here is Taiki Kou! Wait! And a girlfriend…Seems like his found himself a blue-haired beauty! Oh my Gosh it's Seiya! Mr Kou if you don – Seiya…has a girlfriend too… Sorry girls. The three lights have…all been taken! That is it for the red carpet arrivals of the night…we'll see you again next big event Tokyo…' The crying female reporter concluded.

Ami looked around her meekly. 'All the girls are staring at us funny, Usagi…'

Usagi glanced around and saw the number of girls looking at her horridly. 'They look like they are contemplating murder…' she whispered.

'Just ignore them and keep moving girls.' Said Kaiya cheerfully, 'The guys are about to perform anyway.'

Just then the lights flew to the stage and where the Three Lights were standing with their mics.

'We'd like to thank you all for coming and helping out all these giving charities this evening. They all do great good in many peoples lives but need our help to do it so, please, give generously.' called Seiya over the microphone, 'Please enjoy the…softer…selection we have picked out for you this evening.'

The Three Lights began to sing as several couples moved out onto the dance floor, one of them a young man with Minako, who seemed like she was having the time of her life. A few songs later the lights departed the stage and made their way through the crowd to their dates.

'You guys were amazing tonight.' complimented Ami as she greeted Taiki with a soft kiss.

'Thanks.' Taiki replied softy, as he gazed into Ami's eyes.

'It was very goo –

Kaiya was cut off as several screams echoed through the building. The three lights and Kaiya all looked at each other. Taiki and Seiya grabbed there dates and pulled them into a corner. Kaiya looked at the two. 'You two explain, Yaten…just stay here a sec while I get these people out of here.'

The three lights nodded as Kaiya used her hands to set fire to a table while people weren't looking.

'Fire!' she screamed loudly, 'There's a fire! Everybody out!' The panicked dancers all ran out the doors as Kaiya went back to the lights.

Seiya looked at Usagi and Ami. 'You aren't going to look at us the same way again…' he whispered.

Kaiya smiled sadly. 'They were going to have to find out some day…you weren't going to be able to keep the secret forever.'

Usagi looked at Ami with a panicked expression. 'We'll keep your secret if you keep ours cos I think this is our problem, right Ami?'

Ami nodded.

'You know what? I'll go first! Io's moonstar Illumination, MAKE UP!'

Usagi and Ami were puzzled at first but went the silver ribbons started encircling Kaiya's form they knew what was happening. 'She's a- sailor scout!'

The nearly revealed Sailor Io's flew up to the ceiling. 'Are you guys going to stand there and look hot or are you going to help me?' she muttered.

Yaten put a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulders. 'Just get it over with guys…they might be cool with it.'

'Healer Star Power, MAKE UP!'

'Maker Star Power, MAKE UP!'

'Fighter Star Power, MAKE UP!'

In a second, there stood the Starlights in all their glory and Ami and Usagi looked at each other before giving Maker and Fighter a kiss on the cheek.

'Mercury Crystal Power, MAKE UP!'

'Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!'

'That does make it easier.' Murmured Sailor Star Maker.

Mercury laughed before grabbing her hand. 'Come on, Io's is looking impatient.'

'Too right, oh, watch out I'm busting this joint.' Sailor Io's called pointing her hands to the ceiling. 'Clear! Earthquake crash!' The attack blew straight through the roof as Io's quickly flew around the falling rubble, before flying straight through the hole.

Moon and Mercury looked at each other before looking at the Starlights. Star Fighter answered quickly. 'Yes she does do that a lot. No she doesn't stop doing it. Yes she is always in a rush when it comes to anything but Healer…'

Healer blushed brightly before a pained scream echoed through the building. 'I- Io's…?' Healer called as she jumped through the hole with the others quickly following.

The scene around was all wrong. Sailor Io's lay on a crumpled heap on the ground with a phage and two of Galaxia's henchmen around her.

'You meet your end now, we will take your star seed…' said the one dressed in blue.

'Io's NO!' screamed Healer as the world flashed golden and Galaxia herself appeared.

**Nice and short this one, for me anyway. Next chapters will probably be longer…**

**Oh, you want me to comment on the cliffhanger? ...Meh. You'll see what happens next time...maybe I'll get some more reviews on this one cos of it? ...The next one upsets me...**

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!**


	14. A World Without Them

**Disclaimer/: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its related characters and plots. Except for Io's. Io's is mine. Touch her at your own risk :[

Chapter 14 – A World Without Them: New Futures Await?

Galaxia stood there in her golden uniform, her henchmen bowing to their mistress.

'You have interfered with my plans too much. This shall be your punishment…suffer til I take your seeds, weaklings…' she said flatly.

Bright lights erupted from her wrists that then flew at Sailor Io's' broken form, lighting her up and making her let out a blood curdling scream, before her body stilled.

Suddenly, the darkness erupted into a shining bright light. Sailor Io's fell limply to the ground in front of the Starlights and the two Solar Sailors as her star seed floated in the brightened night. It was beautiful. It was shaped like a almost mirror-like, silver oval who's shine erupted into the night.

'It's perfect…' Galaxia murmured as the star seed floated over to her.

Sailor Star Healer fell to her knees as she grabbed Io's in her arms gently. 'Io's?…' she murmured. 'Kaiya?…Please answer me…'

'Healer…' Io's breathed softly; 'I'm sorry…' was the last thing she said as she faded away.

Healer knelt over and started sobbing loudly. Sailor Moon was sobbing in Sailor Star Fighter's arms as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Star Maker knelt next to Healer giving her a hug, Mercury just sat with Healer's sobbing form in her lap, crying softly.

Sailor Galaxia smiled evilly before disappearing with her henchmen following quickly.

The phage turned to the sobbing Sailor's. 'You want to dance, Sailor Brats?' it cooed softly as it twirled in on it's Pointe shoes in a red ballet costume.

'Try dancing with us, ballerina.' called a voice from the darkness.

The Outer Scouts all stepped into the dim light cast by the street lights.

'Deadly Scream' whispered Sailor Pluto attacking the phage.

Fighter whispered softly. 'Get it, Sailor Moon.'

Sailor Moon nodded silently through her tears, turning around to face the phage that was still grinning mockingly through the pain. 'This is for my friend…Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!'

Saturn looked at the two Sailor scouts that had returned to their lovers arms. 'Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, get away from the outsiders.'

'Go…away…I can't deal with this…right now.' managed Sailor Moon through the new tears streaming thick and fast down her face.

'Princess, get away from them before they hurt you.' said Sailor Uranus.

'Them? Hurt us? It isn't likely…about 0.001% chance actually. If that.' muttered Mercury.

'They are outsiders. They can't be trusted, Princess. Please don't make us come and get you.' pleaded Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Pluto had just stood there silently, not moving, not talking until suddenly. 'I'm sorry for your loss.' she said softly to Healer before jumping away.

The other outer scouts looked at each other, puzzled, but didn't follow her. 'Princess, Mercury. Get away from them now.' Uranus said angrily.

'If they wanted to…they would have already.' whispered a small voice from the darkness.

'Venus…' Sailor Moon whispered, 'Your ok?'

'Sort of,' Sailor Venus replied sadly as she walked out of the darkness, she cried out as she grabbed her head, falling to the ground.

'Venus!' called Mercury as she ran over to her fallen comrade and friend, 'What's wrong?'

'I know what it is,' Moon murmured softly, 'Go on, Venus. We will be fine. You need to clear your head and that is an order.' She finished with a small smile.

'Sure…thank you but first,' she turned to the outer scouts, 'leave them be. You interfering will not do anything good, trust me.' She turned and leaped away as Sailor Moon turned to the Starlights.

'Sailor Venus is the scout of love…She can sense the ties of love between people. The heartbreak here at the moment sent that talent into overdrive.'

Fighter nodded slowly as she watched Healer, looking broken and lost. 'Maker…get her home…'

Star Maker nodded as she gathered Star Healer in her arms and jumped off into the night.

'You always were a pathetic, weak scout Sailor Moon. But Sailor Mercury? We never thought you'd be the same.' Came a bitter voice from the darkness, as the rest of the inner scouts minus Venus stepped onto the rooftop.

'You're coming with us, Moon. We need you to make Crystal Tokyo, but otherwise…' Said Sailor Jupiter grimly, 'You are worth nothing. You are weak as anything, not to mention stupid. You have to come with us because you are nothing without us.'

'I told you I should have been leader,' sneered Mars, 'why they made an idiot that that leader I will never know.'

'I know,' muttered Neptune, 'I mean she is siding over than outsiders rather than too. We have done everything for her, we even died for her…not that it was worth it…'

Mars looked at Mercury. 'You were never much better. We just kept you around because you were smart. But you were never good for anything else. You're as pathetic and just as weak as the Moon Brat.'

The outer scouts walked over to the inners, showing their agreement.

Sailor Moon grabbed Sailor Mercury. 'Come on, Mercury. I have a feeling our friends will take us in.'

Fighter nodded mutely. 'I'll see you in a few minutes.' she murmured to the two scouts who jumped off to their respective houses to grab some things.

Sailor Star Fighter looked at the remaining Solar Scouts. 'That was a _really _stupid thing to do…' she muttered before jumping back to her apartment to tell the others what had happened.

Sailor Uranus turned to the rest of scouts. 'How are we going to get the brat's crystal?'

Usagi sat curled up in a ball, rocking backwards and forward slowly, staring at nothing, just straight ahead. She hadn't changed out of her now dirty evening dress. Ami was in a slightly better state.

'I'm not worthless…' she mumbled as she sat doing problems on her Mercury computer, sitting in the corner of their room in the apartment of the three lights. Taiki had told them they were going to shop for a house tomorrow so they could all have their own rooms.

Seiya sat their watching them. It was horrible. They hadn't eaten, they hadn't slept and they hadn't changed out of their party clothes.

Ami murmured softly. 'You should get an extra room in the house…Minako might need it…'

Before they had gotten into this state, they had told their boyfriends everything. Who the scouts were, what had happened on Earth before they had gotten here and anything else they could think of, so it made sense to Seiya when he realised Minako, also known as Sailor Venus, had stood up to the other scouts as well, which meant she would be next.

'Ami?' he asked quietly.

Ami looked up at him, her eyes blank, expressionless.

'You should both get changed and showered at least…I haven't known her for as long as you have, so maybe you know something that could wake her up?'

Ami smiled slightly. 'Usually it would be her favourite store was having a 60% off sale or something but…'

'Your right, that wouldn't really work in this situation would it?'

'Not really. Hang on this will give me something to do…' she pointed her computer at Usagi and began tapping away at it for a minute, 'Got it. Hey, Usagi? Rei is at the front door asking after the silver crystal…'

'WHAT!' Usagi screamed, jumping off the bed and running towards the door before Seiya grabbed her and pulled her back into his lap.

'Wow. Nice work, Ami.' Seiya muttered, 'Usagi, she isn't really there but it did wake you up didn't it…'

Usagi looked at him. 'That was cruel.' she said curtly.

Ami smiled. 'Maybe, but we need to get ready for school…'

'You are making me go to school?' Usagi screamed.

Seiya looked at her. 'Even Yaten's going…but we are transferring to a nearby private school at the end of the week…reckon you can avoid hitting them for 4 days? Just while we move schools…'

Usagi narrowed her eyes. 'Maybe…if I try _really _hard…and if you guys don't leave alone…'

Ami grinned. 'Don't worry, Usagi. I'll make sure you don't do something you regret.'

Usagi scowled. 'I wouldn't regret it. They would just end up with their faces in the wrong place…'

Seiya looked around. 'I don't suppose any of you know how to cook do you? I mean Taiki is looking after Yaten and Kaiya usually…'

His looked away, he hadn't meant to bring her up.

Ami looked at Seiya, who now seemed to be lost in his thoughts. 'I can cook bacon and eggs,' she murmured, as she rose from the floor, tucking her computer back into her subspace pocket, 'I'll start them now…'

Usagi gave Seiya a hug and a kiss on the lips. 'Don't ever trust me in a kitchen, ok? Prior warning, I burn everything. I even managed to burn tea once…' She let out a nervous chuckle, 'I might go help her get the ingredients out…' she whispered as she got out of Seiya's lap and made her way out of the room.

Seiya stepped into Yaten's bedroom, which echoed with the sounds of water and walked over to Taiki. 'How's he doing?' he muttered.

Taiki looked at him sadly. 'Angry. He is just pissed at the world, doesn't get why they let Galaxia take her. He said he should have gone after her quicker, or something. But he is picking up the pieces…he is getting better because he believes that when someone kills Galaxia…all the star seeds will return, whence she will. It is true. I just don't have the heart to tell him that no one might be able to kill her, she is getting too powerful.'

Seiya looked at him. 'Yes, but if we can just find our princess…she might be able to do something…'

Taiki sighed. 'Yes, she might, her or Usagi, the moon princess…'

Seiya nodded. 'Yes, the power of the Moon Princess is astounding, like the powers of our own princess.'

Just then, a timid knock sounded at the door. 'If you guys want any food, you might want to come now before Usagi eats it all.' Ami called.

The water turned off as Seiya and Taiki walked to the door. 'Hurry up, Yaten or we are going to school hungry.'

'Minako Aino?' the teacher called for the roll.

'Here…'

The roll call droned on and on. The six who knew the reason for the empty seat next to Yaten were tense.

'Makoto Kino?'

'Here!' she called cheerfully, never taking her eyes off Usagi.

'Seiya Kou?'

'Here…' _This is not going to end well_, thought Seiya.

'Taiki Kou?'

'Here, Ms.' Replied Taiki dully.

'Yaten Kou?'

'Here…' Yaten whispered.

'Ami Mizuno?'

'Here.' She breathed. The drone continued until…

'Kaiya Tanaka?'

The silence in the room was stifling.

'Kaiya? Does anyone know where Kaiya is?'

Yaten's eyes were curiously blank.

Taiki looked up at the teacher. 'She disappeared at the charity event last night…' he said grimly.

The teacher looked at him. 'Oh? I hope Ms. Tanaka turns up safely. Usagi Tsukino?'

'Here…' came Usagi's tear stained whisper.

The group sat quietly under a large tree. Usagi perched on Seiya's lap; Ami nestled in Taiki's warm embrace. All eyes were on Yaten, who continued to look into space. The whole group was alone, the other students realising the tense atmosphere around the group and for the first time steering away from them.

The purple vortex exploded in front of them, causing them to curse and jump 3 feet in the air.

Usagi let out her breath. 'Pluto?' she asked.

The scout of time exited her time vortex quickly, looking at everyone's faces. 'Yes, sorry about that.' She said quietly, as she turned to look at Usagi, 'I have information, but you didn't hear it from me,' she sighed, 'the other scouts are planning on attacking you after school, when you get back to your home or when you are alone. So…be careful, Princess.' She finished as she stepped back towards her time portal.

'Wait, Pluto? You aren't angry at me too?' Usagi whispered.

'How could I be, princess? The future is always changing, there are several amazingly perfect futures available to us, you pick one you want.' She said cryptically as she stepped into her portal and disappeared.

Minako walked quickly towards the group, her face partly marred by a blue bruise appearing over her cheek. 'Was that, Pluto?' she gasped.

'Hello to you too Minak – What _happened _to you!' gasped Seiya.

'Nothing,' she mumbled, as she turned her face away to hide the disfiguring bruise, 'So was it?'

'Um yes and you are so lucky she didn't see that bruise! Minako what happened, please tell us!' pleaded Usagi.

Minako sat down slowly. 'Makoto slapped me. When I said you should be able to have a future you wanted, Crystal Tokyo or no Crystal Tokyo at the 'scouts meeting', pfft, more like the mutineer's…'

Ami moved around to sit next to Minako, gently probing her cheek with gentle fingers. 'Nothing is broken, which is good, but that bruise will take a day to go down. I must say we are very lucky that scouts heal so fast…'

Taiki looked at her. 'You are going to move in with us as well, Minako. We are looking at a house this afternoon.. It has 7 bedrooms 1 for each of us and a spare, each with an ensuite…a lounge area, dining room, kitchen, rumpus room, studio for us, a pool and a beautiful garden that goes all the way around the estate. It is filled with roses, lilacs, tulips, cherry blossoms and almost any other flowers you can think of.'

Minako and Usagi had stars in their eyes. 'Wow…' they muttered.

Ami laughed. 'We'll need to get heaps of furniture. You guys are going to need a bucket load, you sure you can afford it?'

Seiya looked at her funny. 'You realise who you are talking to right? The complete estate only costs around 4 million…state of the art security systems that will help with our scout problem and the furniture won't cost that much. Just make sure you have your colour schemes picked out by the end of the day.' he teased.

The Solar Scouts looked at each other quickly. 'Red, Blue and Orange!' yelled Minako at the same time Usagi yelled 'White, Pink and Gold!' and Ami yelled 'Blues!'

The girls looked at each other and burst into laughter. Seiya and Taiki smiled, even Yaten's lips twitched before got up.

'Where are you going, Yaten?' Taiki questioned.

Yaten smiled. 'I'll go buy the house now; you guys can grab furniture and stuff after school.'

Seiya smiled. 'Go ahead.'

Taiki looked at Seiya. 'It's the middle of school…'

'and he needs time to himself.' Said Seiya quietly, 'he knows to watch out for any scout ambushes, the way he is going he'll basically blast the street in half if they try anything…'

They all smiled as they headed back to class.

**Definitely not one of my best chapters but I had to explain it so I can continue…hmmm I'm surprised I actually killed off my character too I didn't even think about it, I was just writing then I read back over it and she had died ;.; I will make it work tho Somehow. Even if I have the potential of crying? Anyway, I understand I didn't put it in here that Usagi, Ami and Minako asked their parents to move in with three hormonal teenage boys, but lets just say they asked/brainwashed them with the Silver Crystal?**


	15. The Label of a Traitor

**Yaten: *alternating between staring into space and glaring at Archer***

**Archer: *sniffling quietly***

**Seiya and Taiki: *Glaring Archer***

**Usagi: *balling, eating cake***

**Ami: *Trying to calm everyone down***

**Minako: *trying to comfort Archer***

**Yaten: *reaches over and grabs Archer by the shirt* Bring her back or I swear to whatever god will listen I'll-**

**Minako: *claps hand over his mouth* If you freak her out she won't be able to write anything else because she'll get horrible writer's block and won't be able to finish the story! Just like every other one she's tried to write!**

**Three Lights: *look horrified then begin rushing around* Can we get you a different computer? Different scenery? Do you need food? Do you need a more comfortable chair?**

**Archer: *recoiling away slowly* I'm writing, I'm writing! **

**Ami: Um, Archer does not own Sailor Moon or any of its related merchandise. She just owns Kai- *pause***

**Everyone: *wailing***

**Archer: *sniffling as she types dejectedly* **

Chapter 15 – Label of A Traitor

Class ended and the expanding group that now included Minako, Seiya, Usagi, Ami and Taiki left the room quietly, headed to the shopping district to buy all the furniture they would need for their new home. They talked quietly amongst themselves as they exited the school, keeping to all the main roads, so they were always surrounded by people.

The flitting shadows behind them were always just out of sight, waiting for the proper moment to strike, where only the group would hurt, and hurt they would if they were caught off guard.

'You know…' Seiya whispered, 'If we transform then turn around and attack _them _we would have back chance of getting them.'

Minako smiled sadly. 'We won't be much help,' she said slowly, referring to her and Ami, 'we aren't very strong, none of the inner's other than Sailor Moon are. We were never able to protect our princess…'

Suddenly two shining lights floated down from the sky, one blue and one orange, which looked like mini silver crystals, expect colour wise. Ami and Minako's transformation sticks rose and combined with the shining crystals and a second later the shining light died away and two brooches fell down to their owners.

'Hey! Those are like mine!' Usagi called excitedly as Ami and Minako looked at the brooches with wonder.

Seiya looked at Taiki, who shrugged, showing he didn't know what had just happened either. 'Let's go transform, ok? This alley is as good a place as any.'

The girls and Taiki nodded as they ran into the alley.

'Fighter Star Power, MAKE UP!'

'Healer Star Power, MAKE UP!'

'Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!'

Ami and Minako looked at their brooches and then at each other, smiling.

'Mercury Eternal, MAKE UP!'

'Venus Eternal, MAKE UP!'

Ami's brooch released a swarm of bubbles that surrounded her and froze into ice on her body. The ice on her legs exploded revealing a pair of white boots with a deep blue stripe across the top (think of Eternal Moon's outfit…). Her arms unfroze showing a pair of white gloves that continued to just above her elbow. The last of the ice exploded off her body revealing a light blue skirt that had a darker blue layer underneath and an ice blue bow. On her forehead proudly rested the symbol of Mercury. As she stuck a pose a pair of white wings rested down upon her back.

Minako's brooch released a bunch of hearts that settled over her body, turning it into a shining orange form. The lights on her legs dimmed and disclosed a pair of white boots that had an orange stripe across the top of them. Her arms dimmed, exposing long white gloves that finished just above her elbows. The last of the lights dimmed showing a deep blue bow and an orange skirt than had a dark blue under layer. On her forehead sat the symbol for Venus, showing the world who she was. A pair of white feathered wings appeared on her back as she stuck a pose.

Eternal Sailor Mercury and Eternal Sailor Venus looked at their new outfits and then grinned.

'This looks much better then the outfits we wore before don't you agree, Mercury?'

Sailor Mercury smiled. 'I wonder though…if we could disguise ourselves in our old uniforms, we could surprise them when we changed. It would be a good advantage wouldn't it?'

Eternal Sailor Moon thought it over for a second. 'That makes sense,' she rummaged through her sub-space pocket before she found what she was looking for, 'aha! Here we go girls, my Luna Pen...I should probably give it back to Luna...but the cats sided with the others so...Anyway, Catch, Mercury! You can go first.'

'Right…' Mercury muttered as she caught the disguising pen, 'you don't suppose you could tell me how to use this at all?'

Moon giggled. 'Right, its disguise power then say what you who or what you want to look like…'

Sailor Eternal Mercury nodded and held the pen above her head. 'Disguise Power! Disguise me in my former sailor fuku!'

In a second, there stood Sailor Mercury in her old glory, complete with tiara. She smiled as she threw the pen to Venus, who copied her words and then their stood both of them in their old uniforms.

'Now are you ready?' murmured Star Fighter, showing her impatience.

The three solar sailors looked at each other before jumping straight up and onto the rooftop, with the two Starlights following quickly behind.

They stood with self confidence, Sailor Uranus especially, as they slowly turned and faced the scouts. There formation was loose, but tactical. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune stood behind Uranus, who was at the front line, with Mars and Jupiter behind them, their strongest fighters at the front and the weakest up the back.

Sailor Uranus sneered. 'You can't protect yourself with those two weakling sailors. Sailor Mercury and Venus are nobodies. Probably why they are with you, moon brat.'

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus looked at each other. 'We've got this guys,' Venus whispered, 'let us have some fun and show them who the nobodies really are.'

Sailor Star Fighter and Maker looked at each other before gesturing them to go ahead.

Sailor Mercury stepped forward first. 'I'll show you worthless,' she muttered,' Mercury Glowing Harmony!' she called as a small flute appeared in front of her, as she began playing a sweet melody shards of ice rained down upon the group of scouts in front of her, tearing their clothes and cutting into their skin before hitting the ground and growing into a wall of ice, trapping them in a icy prison.

'How did she do that!' Mars screamed, 'She has never had any attacks as strong as that!'

'Uranus World Shaking!' yelled out Sailor Uranus, breaking through the wall of ice with a lot of effort.

'This isn't possible,' breathed Saturn, 'Mercury isn't as strong as that…'

'Wow, nice work, Mercury!' cheered Sailor Moon from Fighter's arms as Mercury stood in Maker's.

'Is it my turn?' smiled Venus.

'Knock yourself out, Aphrodite.' teased Fighter.

Sailor Venus moved forward and adjusted her footing. 'Heart Love Explosion!' she called as she threw an orange heart to the feet of the sailors. The echoing explosion shattered the relative quiet of the afternoon.

As the smoke cleared away and the Sailors lay bruised and battered on the ground Mercury and Venus let their disguise's slip, revealing their eternal forms.

'Sailors…Mercury and…Venus…became…eternal…scouts.' gasped out Neptune.

Sailor Moon stepped forwards slowly, her sailor fuku blowing away and being replaced by her moon princess robes. 'Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Jupiter and Mars, judgement has been drawn. As the rightful heir to the throne of the white moon I hereby name you traitors, guilty of treason against the royal family of the moon. This motion cannot be revoked until you prove yourselves. May Selene take mercy on your souls…' she finished as the silver crystal materialised in front of her.

Sailor Mercury and Venus' own crystals answered the call of the silver crystal, materialising in front of their owners. Their sailor fuku's drained away, leaving behind two flowing dresses (like the moon princess's). The Princess of Mercury's was ice blue while Venus's was a light orange.

The three crystals shined brightly, covering their princess's with their light. The princess's rose off the ground and their eyes glowed with their crystals light as they held the crystals above their heads. The lights shone brighter as they enveloped the judged scouts in blue, orange and silver lights.

As the lights drained away the fuku's of the five changed. The white on their uniform's darkened to black and their golden tiara's turned ebony black. Their skirts also became edged with black.

'The judgement is complete. The punishment has been delivered. May the world know of your treason to the royalty of the Moon. May you repent til you prove yourself worthy.' The three princess's said flatly as the crystals disappeared and they floated back to the ground in their sailor fuku's before they collapsed.

Sailor Star Healer appeared, taking up the unconscious Minako. 'Come on, guys. Shopping can wait til tomorrow.' As she jumped off towards the Three Lights new apartment. With Star Fighter following with Sailor Moon and Star Maker following with Sailor Mercury.

**I like this chapter. I don't know why. I just do. Probably cos I gave Venus and Mercury a power boost. God I love Venus and Mercury…My favourite scouts…*grin* you can tell the ones I don't like as much…I gave them a butt kicking :]**


	16. The Truth of Dreams

**Minako and Usagi: *sighing as they fawn over their new rooms***

**Taiki and Ami: *Playing in their new chemistry lab***

**Seiya: *Cannonballing into the massive pool***

**Yaten: *Being Mr. Emo, glaring at the roof of his room***

**Archer: ...For crying out loud, Yaten! At least LOOK alive!**

**Yaten: *begins blasting loud emo punk music***

**Archer: *grumbling under her breath* If I owned him I'd make him so much less of a masochist. But considering I don't own Sailor Moon I can't do much about that now can I?**

Chapter 16: The Truth Of Dreams

Yaten lay quietly on the king-sized mattress in his large room. The sheets were a soft, silver cotton with green and silver pillows. The wall the bed was against was a forest green while the walls around it were a pearl gray. It had a mahogany dresser and desk with a walk-in wardrobe and ensuite, which matched the bedroom.

Yaten sighed and turned, looking at a picture of himself, the other lights, Usagi, Ami and Kaiya, it was taken the night of the charity event, she was wearing the necklace he had gotten her and she just looked beautiful…

The other's were downstairs, doing a karaoke competition, but Yaten had excused himself. He didn't feel like joining in.

He got up slowly before heading to the stereo system in his room. He shuffled through his CD's before coming across some calming, classical music. Placing it in the Stereo he headed back towards his bed falling onto it and closing his eyes.

He dreams began immediately.

_Yaten stood on a cliff face of a fairly barren planet. The ground was scorched in many places while fissure's covered others. Thunderstorms echoed above him, gale force winds whipped around his face and flooding waters advanced upon the valleys below him._

_He turned around slowly, trying to figure out where he was, but it wasn't anywhere he recognised. The harsh, frozen rain beat him as he ran to find cover. _

_Yaten was dumb-struck when he saw a palace, if a ruined one, on top of a hill, away from the flooding valley. As he ran towards it his mind echoed with questions. _

Why is there a palace here? This place seems uninhabitable. There are ruined house foundations as well. This doesn't make any sense. Where could I be?

_His questions faltered as he reached the ruined place. Stepping into the threshold, he could almost imagine what it would have looked when it was here in all its glory. _

_He could see the perfect marbled floor, smooth and white as it ran throughout the castle. He could picture the marble walls with their stripes of gold through them, tapestries decorating them. The crystal roof, as it filtered in sunlight, protecting the inhabitants from the harsh elements. The small, drain like, areas on either side that allowed clear water through the castle, reflecting the golden walls. The mahogany doors that showed the entrances to the other rooms and the silver and crystal throne, seated at the end of the hall, holding their royal._

_But, alas, it didn't look that way anymore. The marble floor was cracked and dislodged in many places, the walls falling apart. The tapestries, or what's left of them, ripped and faded, laying in frayed heaps on the floor. The crystal from the roof had shattered and lay across the floor and the drain's held more mud than water. _

_Yaten could feel the palace weeping for its loss, its guilt over not being able to protect whoever had lived here, not being able to withstand whatever had came. _

_As he continued through the doorless rooms he reached an inner courtyard, full of weed and overgrown flowers. A fountain sat in the centre, not working to its perceived requirements, as no water flowed and dusted coated it. _

_Saddened once again, Yaten walked through more of the palace, hoping to find one recognisable room. He walked through bedrooms, servant's quarters, kitchens, but none of them looked anything like they should have. _

_He walked to the last room he hadn't explored. A mahogany door rested on its hinges as he reached for its untarnished knob. Opening the room he was astounded. Its marble flooring was perfect, the walls in mint condition, the roof was crystallized in a few different colours, clear, silver, gold and a gentle blue. The object that caught his attention the most though, was the statue that stood in the centre of the room against the door. Its figure perfectly crafted to a realistic quality. It had silvered hair that flowed to the floor and a strapless gown that was tight to under its bust before flowing out to a floor length evening gown. Her hands were clasped together in front of her chest and her eyes were the colour of blue sapphires. _

_Something even more amazing than the statue though, was the lady knelt in front of it. She had knee length, chocolate brown hair that waved gently; it had a thick, silver side fringe that framed her face. Her skin was a beautiful ivory and she had a gentle silver and white dress that flowed to the floor that resembled that of the statues in front of her. Her blue eyes matched the goddess' before her as she turned around to hold Yaten's eyes. _

'_It's almost time,' she whispered sadly, 'I wish it hadn't come so soon.'_

'_What had come so soon?' Yaten asked puzzled._

_She seemed to not hear him, or if she did she didn't acknowledge him, 'All this time, I never second guessed my duty. But now, now all I want is for it to stop. I WANT IT TO STOP!' she screamed hugging herself as Yaten's vision blurred. _

Yaten sat bolt upright in his bed. The sheets twisted around him as he sweated, gasping.

_That girl_, he thought, _she looks familiar, and that statue? I've seen it before…_

He thought harder on the statue trying to place picture to memory. 'That's it!' he said aloud, 'It was Maki, the goddess of Io's. I must have been there in my dream.'

He lay down and thought over the dream again before grabbing his guitar and striking a few chords, humming along gently as he penned down some lyrics.

**Well...This is the last of what I have pre-prepared. So now I'll have to watch the end episodes to get an idea of what I need to incorporate before plugging in my amazingly thought out ending :D ...I still think I made the ending really predictable T.T But you guys seem to be enjoying it a bit ^^**


	17. A Walk to Remember

**Princess Minori: Remember Lady Archer, you cannot tell them **_**anything.**_

**Lady Archer: Nothing! At ALL!**

**Princess Minori: No, nothing. They would try to prevent the unstoppable.**

**Lady Archer: ...That's a bit disappointing then...So no massive unexpected 'Sailors save the day and everyone's lives despite what logic says'? **

**Princess Minori: *Slight wince* No. None of that.**

**Lady Archer: Damn it...**

**Starlights: *walking down the hall* Archer, where are you! We want to look at your new chapter!**

**Lady Archer: ...*glances at where Princess Minori used to be, and then at her screen with the chapter on it, saying everything Minori didn't want them to know* ... ... ... Shit.**

**Maki's Eerie Voice echoing from nowhere: The Lady Archer owns nothing. Which she is constantly reminded off when she disappears to Io's everynow and again.**

**Lady Archer: *glaring skyward* Shut up!**

Chapter 17: A Walk to Remember

Princess Minori moved slowly through her ruined castle, wincing as the cracks and explosions shook the floor and caused more roof and walls to tumble in the destroyed, once beautiful palace. She closed her wise eyes slowly, brow furrowing in concentration as she focused her powers outwards.

Flicking white, blue, red and brown tendrils of power flowed outwards and reached over the moon of Ios. The constant eruptions and crackling thunder slowly ground to a halt and the moon grew shockingly quiet.

The princess gave a small sigh as an almost unnatural peace swept over the moon, it wasn't often it had the brief peace, and she could feel the elements rebelling her control, but millennia of practice meant she kept a gentle but firm grip on their power.

Opening her eyes slowly, she walked out of the prayer room. She had seen the scout Yaten, but only after she had lost temporary control, it was all she could hope that he only saw it as a dream.

Brushing down her silver dress she began to walk through the disaster-torn palace, and as she walked, the castle seemed to come to life. Tapestries, once threadbare and dull, filled with vibrant colours. The walls and floor, once filled with cracks and covered with dirt, grew bright and complete. Clean, pure water ran through the drains on the floor as the floral symbol of Io's, the native Silver Moon, floated along it, as it once had millennia ago. The crystal, once lying haphazardly in jagged pieces across the floor, flew skywards and pieced themselves together as if a jigsaw puzzle, reflecting the many brilliant colours of the outside world. The courtyard weeds disappeared, being replaced by many flowers and fruiting tress as the fountain began to spout crystal clear water.

However, the princess lamented, she couldn't once again fill the halls with laughter. Her people were gone, and she could do nothing to return them to their home. She knew for certain the descendants of those she once called friends would no longer know they were from a different moon.

She froze with a saddened look, no, even they were gone, swept away in another war that she had not been awakened to prevent. The fates had decreed she would not, but she still wish she had.

With a heavy heart, she continued through the palace, reaching a wall that with practiced skill, she opened to reveal a concealed staircase. She glided up the stairs and into a tower room, bare of furnishings bar a small alter that she knelt in front of.

'My Goddess, may I do my duty?'

A small breeze wafted through the open window, dancing with the young woman's hair as silent tears dripped down her face.

'Not yet, my daughter...' it whispered before the goddess faded into view, kneeling next to the silently crying daughter of Ios, 'You were never supposed to forget like you did, you were never supposed to allow yourself to grow close to those that may prevent from –'

'Doing my duty?' cut in the princess in an abnormally controlled and emotionless voice.

'...Yes,' the goddess confirmed gently.

The princess rose quietly and turned for the door, 'Duty above all else, that was the promise I made.'

'Indeed,' the goddess began, 'Duty above all else, to protect your people, the solar system, and the universe from those that may seek to prevent peace.'

The princess bowed her head, 'Above all else...' she quickly opened the door and all but ran down the stairs and into an delicately decorated bedroom, which could only have been her own.

Minori threw herself upon the silver bedcovers and burying her face into feather pillows, crying brokenly as she thought only of the man she had fallen for.

'Surely,' she whispered quietly, 'there is a time when even duty is overshadowed...surely, there is a chance...'

_**AN: *coughs* I, uh, don't know if you realised from these shitty examples of filler chapters that I MAY be experiencing severe writer's block on this? Oh, well now you do. So have so completely moved on for my SM obsession, I'll try reading some ff from it, and see if I can remotivate, but I just don't know... =/ Its just dragging and I can't see how to get from here to the ending i had planned when i first began writing it...so, this me saying i apologise for what will probably be a long wait, but I don't want to just link everything together in some crappy way that doesn't do the time I've spent on this justice **__**I shall try my very hardest *bows***_

'_**Lady' Archer**_


End file.
